


Ausgetauscht (Erste Story der Serie)

by TheDarkOne



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush und TJ geraten auf einem Planeten in ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten, als der Wissenschaftler einer ungewöhnlichen Energiesignatur folgt. Die Crew bemerkt jedoch vorerst nichts davon, denn zwei Doppelgänger haben sich anstelle der beiden eingeschlichen. Ohne jeden Argwohn fliegt die Destiny weiter, während Rush und TJ auf dem Planeten zurückbleiben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Die Destiny war gerade aus dem Hyperraum gefallen, damit die Crew wieder Vorräte aufnehmen konnte. In der Nähe waren zwei Tore zum anwählen, eines war jedoch gesperrt. So schickte Colonel Young ein stilles Stoßgebet und hoffte nur, sie würden dieses mal keine Probleme bekommen, wie es schon so oft der Fall gewesen war, und außerdem noch einen Planeten in Reichweite haben, bei dem sie auf Raumanzüge verzichten konnten. Er sollte diesmal nicht enttäuscht werden.  
Rush und Eli standen an der Konsole und wählten gerade das andere Tor an. Als sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert hatte, sagte Young: „Eli, schicken Sie das fliegende Auge los.“  
Dieser hatte erst gar nicht auf so eine Ansage gewartet und es bereits gestartet.  
„Sieht gut aus, Colonel“, meinte er dann, als er die ersten Daten bekam.  
„Sauerstoff-Stickstoffatmosphäre, 23°C und ganz in der Nähe ist ein Bach.“ Fast schon stolz schaute er den Colonel an und dieser lächelte.  
„Lieutenant Scott“, wandte er sich kurz an seinen Untergebenen, „worauf warten Sie noch?“  
Scott fackelte nicht lange und das erste Team trat durch das Gate.  
Auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie eine frühlingshafte Luft, Bäume umgaben die Lichtung auf der das Gate stand, und nachdem Scott sich vergewissert hatte, daß in unmittelbarer Nähe keine Gefahr war, gestattete er es sich einmal tief einzuatmen bevor er sein Funkgerät aktivierte. Die Abenddämmerung brach bereits herein.  
„Scott an Young, schicken Sie die Leute durch.“  
„Verstanden“, kam die kurze Antwort und ein paar Sekunden später kamen die Helfer aus dem Wurmloch.  
„Sergeant Greer, Sie nehmen sich zwei Leute und erkunden den Wald in westlicher Richtung, James, Süden. Ich schau mich im Norden um.“  
Während sich die Soldaten aufsplitteten um die Umgebung zu sichern und zu erkunden, waren die ersten Helfer bereits dabei, aus dem Fluß Wasser in einen großen Behälter zu schöpfen.  
Greer und sein Team waren noch nicht an der Waldgrenze angekommen, da hob der Sergeant die Faust. Sofort blieben seine Leute stehen und fokussierten den Wald. Jetzt sahen sie ebenfalls das, was höchstwahrscheinlich Greer erspäht hatte – etwas großes bewegte sich an der Waldgrenze.  
Angespannt standen die drei da und warteten, da kam sehr langsam aus dem Gebüsch eine Gestalt hervor. Es war eine Frau, die das Team überrascht anstarrte. Scheinbar hatte sie Beeren gepflückt, denn in ihrer Hand trug sie einen Korb, der mit gelben Früchten bestückt war.  
„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte sie mutig, wartete aber ab.  
Greer entschied, daß von der Frau keine unmittelbare Gefahr auszugehen schien und senkte seine Waffe. Trotzdem immer noch wachsam auf die Frau und die Umgebung kam er näher und meinte kurz: „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Vorräten.“ Unmittelbar danach drückte er auf sein Funkgerät.  
„Greer an Scott, wir haben scheinbar eine Einheimische gefunden. Sieht friedlich aus.“  
„Wir kommen“, kam es nur vom Lieutenant und kurz darauf sah ihn Greer mit seinen Leute aus dem Wald kommen und auf zu zusteuern.  
„Wir helfen Ihnen gerne“, bot die Frau unterdessen an und fügte dann hinzu: „Unser Dorf ist nicht weit entfernt, wenn Sie mich begleiten möchten können Sie gleich mit unserem Dorfältesten sprechen und wir geben Ihnen gerne von unseren Vorräten. Das erspart Ihnen vermutlich einiges an Arbeit.“  
Scott, der unterdessen herangekommen war, sagte freundlich: „Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an. Viel können wir im Tausch nicht anbieten, aber vielleicht…“  
Die Frau winkte ab. „Lassen Sie es gut sein, wir haben den Wald und die Flüsse, die uns reichlich mit Nahrungsquellen versorgen, wir brauchen nichts von Ihnen. Allerdings würden wir uns freuen, wenn Sie etwas Zeit bei uns verbringen und uns von Ihnen und Ihrem Schiff erzählen. Neue Geschichten können wir hier leider nicht ernten.“ Sie schmunzelte ein wenig und Scott und Greer blickten sich kurz an.  
„Ich informiere den Colonel“, meinte Greer dann, „Sie können schon mal vorgehen.“  
„Einverstanden. Sagen Sie den anderen, sie sollen uns begleiten, nur die Wasserschöpfer bleiben hier mit einem Team von uns.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ Greer eilte zum Tor zurück und sprach währenddessen in sein Funkgerät.  
„Dann zeigen Sie uns doch bitte den Weg“, meinte Scott und er und seine Leute folgten der Fremden.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie das Dorf. Es war jetzt schon recht dunkel geworden und alles hier sah ein wenig nach Mittelalter aus. Scott sah keinerlei Technologie oder moderne Dinge, die Bewohner trugen derbe Kleidung, die sie gut vor Wind und Wetter zu schützen schien, und die Lichtquellen kamen von Feuern in Kochstellen, Lampen und dem großen Feuerplatz in der Mitte.  
„Warten Sie bitte kurz hier, ich werde Bescheid geben, daß wir Besuch haben.“ Dann verschwand sie kurz in einer größeren Hütte und als sie wieder herauskam, folgte ihr ein alter Mann, der sie freundlich begrüßte.  
„Willkommen, Fremde, bitte, fühlt euch wie zu Hause und macht es euch bequem. Wir versammeln gleich alle hier, kochen etwas feines und ich hörte, ihr braucht Vorräte?“  
„Danke“, sagte Scott etwas zögerlich. Er war von dem herzlichen Empfang ein wenig überrumpelt und hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, diesen Leuten ihre Nahrung wegzunehmen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf eine große Hütte, von der jetzt die Türen geöffnet wurden und in der sich bis unter das Dach stapelweise Kisten, Säcke und Fässer mit Vorräten stapelten.  
„Sie wollen uns wirklich davon einfach etwas überlassen?“ ertönte von hinten eine Stimme, die eindeutig Young gehörte. Mit ihm kamen noch der Rest des Außenteams an und ein paar Minuten später schon begannen sowohl die Bewohner, als auch die Crew der Destiny damit, fast den halben Inhalt der Hütte zum Tor zu bringen.  
Auf dem großen Platz in der Dorfmitte hatten einige Frauen inzwischen ein Feuer entzündet und an einem Spieß über dem Feuer drehten sie ein Tier, das ein wenig an ein Wildschwein erinnerte.

Nach gut 3 Stunden waren die Vorräte auf der Destiny und fast die Hälfte der Crew hatte sich auf den Planeten begeben und gemeinsam mit den Bewohnern saßen sie am Lagerfeuer, aßen, tranken und erzählten von ihrer Reise. Young war darauf bedacht die Erzählungen möglichst allgemein zu halten und machte seinen Leuten unterschwellig klar, daß sie nicht zu viel von dem Schiff preisgeben sollten. Er wußte selber nicht, warum er da so vorsichtig war, vielleicht lag es einfach daran, daß es schließlich nicht ihr eigenes Schiff war und irgendwie war ihm das unangenehm zuzugeben.  
Doch die Einheimischen waren deswegen nicht verärgert und der Dorfälteste sagte nur: „Jeder hat seine kleinen Geheimnisse, Colonel. Sonst wäre das Leben ja langweilig.“ Er zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und trank einen Schluck Wasser.  
Für einen kleinen Moment war Young beunruhigt von den Worten, doch er schob das Gefühl beiseite. Sie hatten das Dorf gesehen, von den Leuten und ihrer Lebensart ging überhaupt keine Gefahr für sie aus.  
So ließ er sich von der allgemeinen Heiterkeit wieder anstecken und erzählte eine Anekdote aus seiner Kindheit.

Auf der Destiny waren Rush und Eli damit beschäftigt, Daten dieses Systems zu analysieren.  
Eli war darüber nicht besonders glücklich, denn als er vor einer halben Stunde im Gateraum gewesen war um bei der Unterbringung der Vorräte zu helfen, hatte er aus den lebhaften Erzählungen der Helfer entnehmen können, daß es wohl ganz traumhaft auf dem Planeten war und außerdem hätte er auch nichts gegen einen kleinen Imbiß am Lagerfeuer einzuwenden gehabt.  
Als er wieder bei Rush angekommen war hatte er dem Wissenschaftler ein wenig vorgeschwärmt.  
„Die Luft soll herrlich warm sein und am Spieß braten sie so etwas wie ein Wildschwein. Wollen wir uns nicht kurz dazu gesellen? Sie könnte auch etwas ordentliches in den Magen brauchen, Sie haben mal wieder das Mittagessen versäumt weil Sie hier über irgendetwas nachgerechnet haben…“  
Eli hatte während seines Monologes ein paar Tasten getippt und schaute jetzt aus den Augenwinkeln zu Rush herüber. Der Wissenschaftler arbeitete ungerührt weiter, meinte aber ziemlich genervt: „Also schön, Eli. Die Destiny springt erst in 4 Stunden wieder. Gehen Sie schon.“  
„Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen?“ versuchte es der junge Mann noch einmal, denn ein ganz klein wenig tat er ihm leid.  
„Ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll meine Zeit mit Unnützem zu verschwenden. Verschwinden Sie schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege“, fauchte Rush nun noch genervter und Eli machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schleunigst davon.  
Als er weg war hielt Rush kurz inne und erlaubte es sich, zu seufzen. Sie würden niemals weiterkommen, wenn die Leute sich ständig von ihrer Arbeit ablenken ließen. Ein paar Minuten arbeitete er weiter bis eine plötzlich auftretende Energiesignatur auf dem Planeten seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich die Meßwerte an und aktivierte dann sein Funkgerät.  
„Eli, sind Sie noch auf dem Schiff?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam, die ihn allerdings nicht so erfreute.  
„Sry Dok, ich bin schon auf dem Planeten.“  
Rush schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, denn er war sicher, daß er Eli noch rechtzeitig erreicht hatte und dieser schnell durch das Portal geschlüpft war.  
„Genießen Sie das Fest. Rush Ende.“  
Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Konsole ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, so wie er es meistens tat, wenn er über eine Entscheidung nachdachte. Nach ein paar Sekunden verließ er ebenfalls den Kontrollraum, packte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen, die er brauchen würde, und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg durch das Gate.

„Rush, was machen Sie denn hier? Sind Sie jetzt doch in Festlaune?“ fragte Colonel Young verblüfft, als der Wissenschaftler aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte.  
„Nein, vielen Dank, ich muß nur mal etwas frische Luft schnappen. Mr. Wallace hat mich davon überzeugt, diese hier wäre es wert.“  
Damit ging er an der Gesellschaft vorbei und war schon fast wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, als Youngs Stimme ihn aufhielt.  
„Rush! Warten Sie.“  
Genervt blieb Nicholas stehen und drehte sich zum Colonel herum.  
„Wir kennen uns hier nicht aus und es gibt durchaus einige gefährliche Tiere in den Wäldern. Vielleicht sollten Sie doch lieber bei uns bleiben. Hier gibt es genug frische Luft“, meinte er lächelnd.  
„Vielen Dank, aber ich denke, ich bewege mich doch lieber. Keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht weit.“  
Er wollte gerade wieder loslaufen, da hörte er erneut Young: „Sergeant Greer, Sie begleiten ihn.“  
Rush hatte den Wunsch den Colonel zu erwürgen, abgesehen davon, daß er weiß Gott niemanden dabei haben wollte, wenn er der unbekannten Energiequelle auf den Grund gehen wollte, daß es auch noch Greer sein sollte erachtete er als reine Bosheit. Doch eine andere Stimme verhinderte, daß er etwas Dummes anstellen würde. Es war TJ, die aufgestanden war und meinte: „Ich werde ihn begleiten. Ein kleiner Spaziergang wird mir gut tun, ich habe wohl ein wenig zu viel gegessen.“  
Sowohl Young als auch Rush wußten, daß sie erkannte hatte, was im Busch war und einfach die Stimmung retten wollte. Bittend sah sie Everett an und dieser nickte schließlich.  
„Also gut. Dr. Rush, TJ wird Sie begleiten.“  
Rushs Miene verzog sich nur unmerklich zur Mißbilligung, aber er war klug genug, das Angebot von Lieutenant Johansen anzunehmen.  
„Dann kommen Sie“, meinte er nur und ging weiter. TJ machte sich daran, hinterherzukommen und Young meinte noch: „Eine Stunde, TJ. Und wenn irgendetwas ist, dann melden Sie sich sofort.“  
„Natürlich.“ Pflichtbewußt nahm sie ihren Medi-Rucksack mit, den sie immer dabei hatte und lief hinter Rush her.  
„Wenn der nur einen Spaziergang machen will, dann fresse ich einen Besen“, murmelte Brody und biß kräftig in ein Stück von dem zähen, aber sehr leckeren Fleisch hinein.  
„Wer weiß, was er wieder gefunden hat“, stimmte Eli ihm leise zu, machte sich aber doch etwas Sorgen. Natürlich war ihm auch sofort klar gewesen, daß mehr hinter Rushs Auftauchen steckte und er war froh, daß TJ an seiner Seite war und aufpassen würde, daß er keine Dummheiten machte.  
Er beschloß aber den Rest der Zeit zu nutzen und verbannte den Gedanken an ihn und sein Vorhaben schnell aus dem Kopf.


	2. Chapter 2

TJ hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Zumindest war es das erste, das sie registrierte, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Stöhnend öffnete sie ihre Augen und ihre Hand wollte automatisch nach ihrem Kopf tasten, doch sie konnte ihre Hände nicht bewegen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und wurde sich dann nach und nach ihrer Lage gewahr. Sie schien sich in einer Hütte zu befinden. Ihre Hände hatte man hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt und ihre Beine waren ebenfalls verschnürt. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine weitere Gestalt, die reglos gegenüber neben der Wand lag und genauso gefesselt war wie sie selber.   
„Dr. Rush?“, fragte sie leise, doch der rührte sich nicht. TJ bewegte so gut sie konnte einmal ihre Gelenke und stellte fest, daß sie nicht weiter verletzt war. Ganz langsam kroch sie zu Rush herüber um nach ihm zu sehen. Als sie bei ihm war konnte sie immer noch die große Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn sehen, die aber wenigstens aufgehört hatte zu bluten.  
„Rush, wachen Sie auf“, versuchte sie es noch einmal, direkt neben ihm. Vorsichtig rollte sie sich ein Stück zur Seite und stupste den Wissenschaftler mit der Schulter an. Das wirkte. Rush stöhnte und öffnete dann langsam seine Augen.  
„Au“, stieß er hervor und genau wie TJ bemerkte er, daß er sich nicht groß bewegen konnte.   
„Wir sind in einer Hütte“, half TJ aus. „Ich habe Sie in der Höhle gefunden, aber leider wurde ich auch erwischt.“  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Rush besorgt, denn TJ war eine der sehr wenigen Leute an Bord, mit denen er kein Problem hatte und er sorgte sich auch um sie. Natürlich würde er das vor niemandem eingestehen.  
„Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus? Ihnen müßte ganz schön der Schädel brummen angesichts des Schnittes.“  
„Nicht der Rede wert“, spielte Rush seine Kopfschmerzen herunter. „Viel wichtiger ist, was die von uns wollen.“  
Wie aufs Stichwort hin ging eine Tür auf und Rush und TJ mußten erst einmal die Augen zusammenkneifen weil es so hell wurde. Als sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie einen der Dorfbewohner in der Tür stehen, der jetzt zu ihnen hineinkam und beide scharf musterte.  
„Was wollen Sie von uns?“, frage TJ.  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Wortlos ging der Mann wieder hinaus und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
„Nicht sehr gesprächig“, meinte Rush trocken.  
„Was soll das? Erst helfen sie uns und dann entführen sie uns? Und wo sind die anderen? Die müssen doch gemerkt haben, daß wir nicht da sind“, begann sie und hielt dann plötzlich erschrocken inne. Sie blickte Rush mit großen Augen an und er konnte deutlich ihre Angst darin lesen.  
 _Sie hat es also auch bemerkt_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Sie sind weg, oder?“, fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Nun ja, dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen müßten sie vor ungefähr 10 Stunden gesprungen sein.“  
In Tamaras Augen glänzte es verräterisch, aber sie riß sich zusammen. „Aber sie können die Destiny anhalten“, baute sie ihr Luftschloß auf, aber Rush brachte es sofort zum Einsturz. Er hätte ihr gerne etwas erfreulicheres gesagt, aber Fakt war, daß sie gestrandet waren.  
„Tamara, Sie wissen doch, daß die Destiny wenigstens 4 Stunden im Hyperraum bleiben muß. Das heißt, wenn sie inzwischen nicht hier waren, dann fürchte ich…“ Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, das mußte er auch gar nicht.   
TJ sah aus, als hätte er ihr eine Ohrfeige verpaßt.   
„Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben“, versuchte Rush sie etwas aufzumuntern. „Wenn wir es schaffen zu entkommen und das Tor anwählen, dann können wir sie vielleicht einholen. Sie werden sicher alles daran setzen, uns zu finden. Vergessen Sie nicht, daß wir schon öfters dachten, wir hätten einige unserer Leute verloren… Lieutenant Scott, Greer, Eli, Chloe… aber alle sind immer irgendwie zurückgekommen. Himmel, ich traue es Eli fast schon zu, daß er den FTL Antrieb überlastet, damit die Destiny nicht springt.“  
 _Und wenn er das wirklich tun sollte und sie dabei irreparabel beschädigt, dann bringe ich ihn um_ , fügte Rush in Gedanken noch zu.  
Immerhin hatten seine Vermutungen Tamara wieder etwas Mut gegeben. Sie rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und meinte nur: „Danke, Nicholas.“  
Rush sagte nichts mehr sondern versuchte eine möglichst bequeme Position zu finden und schloß die Augen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast unerträglich geworden, aber er wollte es partout verhindern, daß TJ das bemerken würde.   
Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, ging erneut die Tür auf und ein anderer Mann kam herein. Rush öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte ihn wartend an.  
„Werden Sie uns auch anschweigen oder dürfen wir endlich erfahren, warum wir hier sind?“, fragte Rush salopp.   
„Sie sind hier…“, der Mann überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „… weil Sie zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort waren. Zumindest für uns. In ihrem Falle würde ich sagen – Sie waren einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Dank Ihnen brauchten wir keine fadenscheinigen Erklärungen, mit denen wir zwei Mitglieder von Ihnen zur Höhle locken konnten. Netterweise haben Sie das von allein erledigt. Aber mich interessiert doch, warum Sie genau dorthin gegangen sind. Sie hatten keinen Scanner dabei.“  
Rush horchte auf. Scanner? Die Bevölkerung war ihm primitiv erschienen, es deutete nichts auf Technologie hin, dennoch sprachen er von einem Scanner. Er beschloß allerdings erst mal, dieses Rätsel später zu lösen. Jetzt waren Informationen wichtiger. Daher antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich habe auf unserem Schiff eine Energiequelle angezeigt bekommen, die mich neugierig gemacht hat.“  
Der Mann nickte. „Wie wundervoll. Also ist Ihre Technologie doch ziemlich weit fortgeschritten. Noch fortgeschrittener, als ihre Waffen sicher.“  
„Warum interessiert Sie das?“, fragte TJ nun. „Das Schiff ist längst weg. Und warten Sie nur, bis unsere Leute uns hier rausholen, dann werden Sie sehen…“  
Jetzt lachte der Mann auf. „Ihre Leute Sie zurückholen? Warum sollten sie? Sie werden doch gar nicht vermißt.“  
Sowohl TJ als auch Rush starrten ihn jetzt fragend an.  
„Selbst wenn Sie ihnen erzählt haben, daß wir tot seien, würden Sie trotzdem nach uns suchen und wenn es nur dazu dient unsere Leichen mitzunehmen“, schnaubte TJ ärgerlich.  
„Sie werden nicht vermißt weil… Sie sich mit den anderen zurück an Bord begeben haben“, erklärte der Mann.  
Rush und TJ schauten sich verwirrt an.   
„Wie können wir auf dem Schiff sein, wenn wir hier sind?“, fragte Rush und ihm schwante Böses. Was hatte es mit der Energiequelle nur auf sich? Er mußte nicht lange warten, um es zu begreifen.  
„Diese Energiequelle, die Sie entdeckten, stammt von einem Relikt aus der Vorzeit. Wir wissen nicht wer oder was es da unten erbaut hat, aber durch einen Zufall haben wir herausbekommen, daß es dazu dient, das Aussehen zu verändern. Erst dachten wir nur, man kann variieren, aber dann versuchten wir einen Zwilling zu kreieren. Und das ist perfekt gelungen. Die Maschine liest ihren DNA-Code aus, überträgt ihn in eine biomolekulare Masse und injiziert sie dann der Kopie. Es ist nur eine äußerliche Veränderung, die schnell wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann, aber sie ist perfekt.  
Also, denken Sie nicht, es wird Sie jemand hier abholen, wenn Sie gar nicht vermißt werden.“  
Damit ließ er die beiden allein und diesmal konnte TJ ihre Tränen nicht ganz zurückhalten. Rush sah aus, als hätte er gerade erfahren, daß die Destiny niemals existiert hätte und im unpassendsten Moment, nämlich diesem, dachte er nur: _Das steckt also dahinter…_  
Im nächsten Moment fing sein Gehirn aber wieder an zu arbeiten und er überlegte. Wenn er sich Recht an den Kurs der Destiny erinnerte, hatte er auf dem Weg eine Menge Tore gesehen. Sie würde also jedes Mal aus dem Hyperraum fallen, wenn die 4 Stunden um waren. Wenn er und TJ frei kämen und es schafften, die nächsten Tore anzuwählen, könnten sie es schaffen. Er wußte zwar noch nicht, wie er das ohne die Fernbedienung schaffen sollte, aber vielleicht war sein Rucksack noch hier geblieben. Es galt also, das herauszufinden, ihn notfalls zu stehlen und dann hier möglichst schnell wieder wegzukommen.   
_Und zuerst müssen wir uns erst einmal bewegen können_ , dachte er resigniert, und schaute sich die Stricke und den Knoten seiner Fußfesseln genauer an. Vielleicht konnte er TJ’s lösen, wenn sie beide mit dem Rücken zueinander lagen. Doch bevor er ihr überhaupt den Vorschlag machen konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und ihnen wurde eine Schüssel mit Essen und Wasser gebracht.  
„Und wie sollen wir das essen?“, fragte TJ, als der Mann sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung ihre gefesselten Hände.  
„Also gut, Sie kommen hier eh nicht weg. Aber kommen Sie dennoch nicht auf dumme Gedanken.“  
Er zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und schnitt ihnen die Stricke durch.   
„Danke“, sagte TJ und massierte sich die Handgelenke. Rush wurde ebenfalls befreit und ihm war damit auch eine Sorge gleich abgenommen. Er versuchte sein Glück weiter.  
„Haben Sie meinen Rucksack noch hier? Ich habe Asthma und brauche mein Spray, sonst ersticke ich bei einem Anfall.“  
TJ klappte etwas der Kiefer nach unten, aber sie checkte sofort, daß Rush damit etwas bezweckte. Natürlich wußte sie, daß er nicht unter Asthma litt, daher schwieg sie.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Rush TJ beobachtet und war erleichtert, daß sie offenbar begriffen hatte, daß sie mitspielen sollte. Der Mann schaute den Wissenschaftler fragend an.   
„Asthma? Was soll das sein?“  
Jetzt konnte TJ glänzen. „Ganz kurz gesagt – er reagiert auf einige Sachen allergisch, was zu einer Verengung seiner Luftwege führt und er über kurz oder lang ersticken würde. Dagegen gibt es aber ein Mittel, das er immer dabei haben sollte.“  
Der Mann fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, als müsse er erst überlegen, ob er antworten sollte. Aber dann entschied er wohl, daß es nicht schaden würde, wenn Rush am Leben bleiben würde und meinte nur: „Ihre Sachen haben wir hier behalten, ihren Rucksack dagegen nicht“, er deutete dabei auf TJ.   
„Dann wäre es sehr vorteilhaft, wenn Sie ihn mir geben würden, damit ich mein Spray herausnehmen kann.“  
„Ich werde das besprechen. Essen sie. Und kommen sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken, vor der Tür stehen 2 Wachen.“   
Damit ließ er sie allein. Als sich seine Schritte entfernt hatten, fragte TJ leise: „Was sollte das denn? Sie haben doch gar kein Asthma.“  
„Natürlich habe ich keines“, antwortete Rush etwas schnippisch, aber ebenso leise. „Ich mußte herausfinden, ob meine Sachen noch hier sind. Zum Glück sind sie es, denn in einer recht versteckten Tasche befindet sich eine Fernbedienung für das Gate, ohne die wir hier wohl nicht wegkommen würden. Zumindest nicht so einfach. Wer weiß, wie die hier das Tor anwählen.“  
„War eine gute Idee mit einer Alien-Krankheit aufzuwarten“, lobte ihn TJ und schob ihm den Teller mit dem wenigen Essen herüber.   
„Hier, Sie haben seit mindestens einem Tag nichts mehr gegessen.“  
„Ich werde die Hälfte essen, genau wie Sie“, sagte er unnachgiebig und TJ seufzte nur.   
Gemeinsam leerten sie die Schüssel und Rush hatte Mühe, das Essen bei sich zu behalten. Es war einfach widerlich. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem Tier am Spieß am gestrigen Abend. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl vorhatten sie einfach zu vergiften. Aber so scheußlich es auch schmeckte, es gab ihm wenigstens etwas Energie zurück. Das Wasser teilten sie auch auf, ließen aber noch für später etwas übrig.   
„Was machen Ihre Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte TJ dann, und hockte sich vor Rush um seine Stirnwunde jetzt genau anzusehen. Machen konnte sie zwar nichts, denn sie hatte keine Medikamente und Verbände mehr hier, aber wenigstens überprüfen konnte sie es.   
„Wie gesagt, nicht der Rede wert. Wir müssen zusehen, daß wir schleunigst hier verschwinden, wenn wir jemals das Schiff noch einholen wollen.“  
„Aber wie sollen wir hier raus kommen? Vor der Tür stehen 2 Wachen und es gibt keinen Hinterausgang“, meinte sie und schaute sich in der runden Hütte um, die gerade mal einen Durchmesser von 4 Metern hatte. Lediglich in der Mitte war ein langer Pfahl in den Boden verankert, der das Strohdach trug.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich auf das Stroh hier überall langsam allergisch reagieren“, meinte Rush dann.   
„Wenn wir Glück haben, bringen sie den Rucksack und dann müssen wir nur alle überrumpeln und fliehen. Also kein Problem.“  
TJ war nicht so wohl bei dem Plan, aber einen besseren hatte sie auch nicht.   
„Also gut, Sie müssen versuchen, unentwegt zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen, überlassen Sie den Rest mir.“  
„Ist gut. Dann haben Sie jetzt einen Asthma-Patienten“, meinte er süffisant und fing daraufhin an, einen heftigen Hustenanfall zu simulieren.  
„Rush?? Rush!!!“, schrie TJ in der Hütte, in der Hoffnung, die Wachen würde ihre Verzweiflung in der Stimme heraushören. Sie hatte Glück. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und einer der beiden schaute nach, was los war.   
„Er hat einen Anfall, ich brauche seine Sachen, schnell! Er stirbt mir unter den Händen weg!“   
Um TJs Aussage noch etwas zu unterstreichen schnappte Rush verzweifelt nach Luft und wand sich auf dem Boden. Der Wache schien das zu reichen und er rief seinem Partner irgendetwas zu, der daraufhin im Laufschritt verschwand und kurze Zeit später mit Rushs Rucksack zurück kam.  
Bis dahin hatte der Plan also geklappt, aber wie sollten sie jetzt die beiden überrumpeln?   
Bevor TJ sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, holte Rush plötzlich mit seinem Bein aus und schlug damit dem einen die Beine weg. Mit einem Schmerzenschrei knallte er genau gegen den Stützpfahl in der Hütte und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die andere Wache war für einen Moment völlig überrascht und das nutzte Rush aus um schnell auf die Beine zu kommen und die Wache mit einem gewagten Kinnhaken ebenfalls niederzustrecken.   
Er packte TJs Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, raus aus der Hütte. Den Rucksack hatte er in der anderen Hand und orientierte sich blitzschnell.   
Erst als Rush mit TJ auf den Wald zurannte wurden den Dorfbewohnern klar, daß das nicht geplant sein konnte. Jemand schrie etwas und die Männer packten ihre Waffen ein und machten sich an die Verfolgung.


	3. Chapter 3

Auf der Destiny hatte sich Eli am nächsten Morgen wieder im Kontrollraum eingefunden und war eigentlich darauf vorbereit, daß Rush ganz mies gelaunt war. Daher stoppte er kurz unvermittelt in der Tür und starrte den Wissenschaftler an, der gedankenverloren an einer Konsole stand, nur drauf starrte und so aussah, als hätte er absolut keinen Plan, was er machen sollte.  
„Dr. Rush?“, fragte Eli. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Wie? Oh, Eli… guten Morgen. Alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage. Und? Hat Ihnen das Fest gestern gefallen?“  
Eli war inzwischen an seiner Konsole angekommen und konnte gerade nichts anderes tun, als Rush einfach nur anzustarren.  
 _Das muß ich träumen. Genau. Ich bin noch in meinem Bett und träume._ Er zwickte sich selber in den Arm und mußte feststellen, daß er sehr wohl wach war. Rush hatte ihm inzwischen seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und wartete lächelnd darauf, daß Eli antworten würde.  
„Ahm… ganz… gut denke ich“, stotterte der junge Mann und schaute dann auf seine Konsole.  
„Sind Sie sicher, daß alles okay ist? Ich weiß, Sie wollen unbedingt noch die Analyse fertig machen“, begann Eli sich zu rechtfertigen, weil er im nächsten Moment annahm, Rush hätte eine Taktik erfunden, um ihn gleich zur Schnecke zu machen. „Aber dieser kleine Abstecher hat mir wirklich gut getan, jetzt bin ich wieder voll bei der Sache und bereit für Nachtschichten.“ Er schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen.  
„Gut, gut… wo waren wir gestern gleich stehengeblieben?“, frgte Rush dann und jetzt schaute ihn Eli an wie einen steppenden Eisbären. „Ahm… die... täglichen Schiffsroutinen und die Auswertungen von dem Systemscan?“, fragte er mehr.  
„Richtig. Warum kümmern Sie sich nicht um die Planeten und ich schaue, ob unser Schiff noch reisetauglich ist?“, schlug der Wissenschaftler wieder mit einem Lächeln vor.  
„Ehm… klar Dok“, stotterte Eli und machte sich an die Arbeit.   
_Was ist denn mit dem los?_ , fragte er sich und äugte sehr viel öfter als sonst zu ihm hinüber.   
Rushs Mundwinkel schienen in einem leichten Dauerlächeln eingefroren zu sein und er trieb Eli nicht ein einziges Mal an oder fragte nach seinem Status.  
Mit verstreichender Zeit wurde dem jungen Mann das Verhalten des Wissenschaftlers immer unheimlicher und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, TJ aufzusuchen und sie zu bitten, ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß zu untersuchen. Als Rush nach einer Weile ihn dann auch noch bat ihm zu sagen, wo er noch mal auf die Dateisysteme der Lebenserhaltung zugreifen konnte, wurde es Eli zu viel.   
„Dr. Rush, was ist los mit Ihnen?“, fragte er geradeheraus. „Ist das Ihre neue Art mir zu zeigen, daß sie sauer sind, weil ich gestern auf den Planeten wollte? Gut, ich weiß ja, wie wichtig Ihnen die Destiny und ihre Mission ist, aber es waren doch nur ein paar Stunden… oder haben Sie sich vielleicht was eingefangen auf Ihrem Spaziergang?“ Eli war so verwirrt, daß er ihm einfach seine zwei wahrscheinlichsten Theorien an den Kopf warf.  
Rush schaute ihn schon erschrocken an und meinte dann nur: „Nein, wie kommen Sie nur auf so etwas? Es ist wirklich alles in bester Ordnung. Ich bin vielleicht heute nur ein wenig… zerstreut.“  
„Sie und zerstreut? Wenn Sie jemals zerstreut sein sollten, dann sollten Sie sich umgehend von TJ untersuchen lassen. Sie sind NIE zerstreut.“  
„Eli“, sagte Rush ruhig, denn der junge Mann war jetzt doch schon sehr aufgebracht. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, lasse ich TJ einmal nachsehen, aber ich garantiere Ihnen, mir geht es gut. Sie haben doch sicher auch einmal einen schlechten Tag, nicht wahr?“ Er schenkte ihm noch ein breites Lächeln.  
Eli griff sich mit seinen Händen kurz rechts und links an die Schläfen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und löste seine Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht, behielt sie aber weiterhin in der Höhe, denn unbewußt nahm er zur Gestikulation jetzt auch seine Hände.  
„Wenn Sie einen schlechten Tag hab, dann fauchen Sie jeden und alles alle 2 Sekunden wegen irgendetwas an. Sie dagegen sind heute die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person. Sie sind sogar so nett, daß ich gar nicht weiß, ob wir uns überhaupt kennen.“  
Rush blickte ihn jetzt etwas schärfer an. „Ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich den ganzen Tag herumschreie?“, fragte er dann etwas mehr Rush-like.  
Eli war für einen Moment sprachlos, doch dann platzte er einfach heraus: „Ja! Um ehrlich zu sein sind Sie mir heute unheimlich!“ Er senkte die Arme wieder und wurde etwas ruhiger. Das hatte gerade jetzt schon mehr nach Rush geklungen.  
„Wie Sie wollen. Ich dachte nur, ich versuche mal ein wenig netter zu sein.“  
„Ja, nein, ich meine, ja, netter, okay, aber warnen Sie mich doch vor!“, sagte er dann immer noch konfus, was Rush ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.   
„Also gut, dann warne ich Sie jetzt offiziell vor, daß ich heute keine Lust habe, jemanden anzuschreien. Und jetzt – würden Sie mir bitte freundlicherweise helfen, diese Zugangsdateien zu finden?“  
Eli gab auf. Er trat nur zu Rush an die Konsole, tippte auf eine Buttonfolge und meinte dann: „Es ist Mittagszeit. Gehen wir in die Messe und essen etwas.“  
„Nein, danke, gehen Sie nur vor. Ich mache das hier noch schnell zu Ende.“  
Eli war das ausnahmsweise Recht und er floh fast vor Rush.   
Dieser blickte dem jungen Mann unbehaglich hinterher. Scheinbar war dieser Dr. Rush ein kleiner Giftzwerg, der seine Leute nur rumkommandierte. Schade, daß die Maschine zwar die meisten Erinnerungen neben der Körperform übertrug, aber nicht die Persönlichkeit eines Orignials. Nun, er war jetzt vorgewarnt und der Junge schien seine Ausrede geschluckt zu haben. Zumindest hoffte er das. Außerdem hatte er jetzt endlich die Möglichkeit in Ruhe zu versuchen herauszubekommen, wie diese Technik hier funktionierte. Diese Art hatte er noch nicht erlebt und er hatte jetzt schon, weit nach Ablauf der üblichen Frist nichts gefunden, wie er die Crew außer Gefecht setzten konnte. 

In der Messe holte sich Eli schnell ein heute mal wirklich leckeres Mittagessen und setzte sich dann zu Chloe, Matt, Linda Park, Brody und Dr. Volker an den Tisch ran.  
„Eli, alles klar? Hat Dich Rush noch nicht aufgefressen?“, witzelte Chloe.  
Eli legte sein Besteck beiseite und beugte sich etwas näher zu den anderen über den Tisch, damit es nicht alle mitbekommen würden.  
„Ich glaube ernsthaft, mit ihm stimmt was nicht“, erzählte er dann. Die anderen wurden hellhörig.   
„Wie meinst Du das?“, fragte Matt.  
„Rush ist heute netter als Mutter Theresa und dann muß ich ihm auch noch zeigen, wie er einige Schiffssysteme aufrufen kann!“   
Die anderen blickten sich etwas fragend an.  
„Übertreiben Sie nicht vielleicht ein wenig?“, fragte Volker.  
„Nein! Gehen Sie mal hin und fragen Sie ihn was völlig schwachsinniges“, schlug Eli kurzerhand vor, was eigentlich mehr als Scherz gemeint war, aber Volker nahm in beim Wort.   
„Dann werde ich nachher bei Ihnen mal vorbeisehen.“  
„Aber jetzt wo das mit Rush erwähnst“, warf Chloe auf einmal nachdenklich ein, „TJ ist auch irgendwie merkwürdig seit sie zurück ist.“  
„Was soll das jetzt heißen?“, fragte Brody.  
„Naja, ich habe ihr vorhin auf der Krankenstation bei einer Schnittverletzung geholfen, und als sie das Blut sah, da dachte ich im ersten Moment, sie kippt um. Als ob sie kein Blut sehen konnte! Sie hat auch einen Moment gezögert und dann erst angefangen, sich um die Wunde zu kümmern. Aber sie war schon auffällig darauf bedacht, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich zu haben.“  
Chloe ließ ihre Erinnerungen an den merkwürdigen Moment noch einmal Revue passieren und die anderen schwiegen einen Moment. Brody war es dann, der das Offensichtliche zusammenfaßte.  
„Fassen wir zusammen. Rush und TJ waren wie immer, als sie die Destiny verließen. Dann waren sie eine gute Stunde allein irgendwo auf dem Planeten und jetzt verhalten sie sich ganz untypisch. Was sagt uns das? Möglichkeit eins: Wir bilden uns nur etwas ein heute. Möglichkeit zwei: auf dem Planeten ist irgendwas mit denen passiert und sie wissen es nicht. Möglichkeit drei: Die beiden sind heute einfach mal nicht gut drauf.“  
„Eins möchte ich nicht ganz ausschließen, aber das können wir überprüfen“, schlug Park vor.   
„Zwei wäre eine alarmierende Meldung, aber hätten sie nicht erzählt, wenn sie etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt hätten? Ich meine, an der Luft kann es nicht liegen, die haben wir alle eingeatmet.“  
„Ich würde ja einfach die dritte Möglichkeit bevorzugen“, sagte Eli, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, mit Rush stimmt wirklich etwas nicht.“  
„Dann sollten Sie, Brody und Volker ihn vielleicht mal etwas auf den Zahn fühlen“, schlug Matt vor, „ich gehe mit Chloe auf die Krankenstation und wir unterhalten uns mal mit TJ. Dann werden wir ja sehen.“  
„Wir sollten auch Colonel Young informieren“, meinte Matt pflichtbewußt.  
„Warten Sie noch ein wenig ab und lassen Sie uns erst einmal mit den beiden reden. Danach können wir immer noch den anderen Bescheid sagen“, sagte Volker.  
„Also gut. Aber wir machen das sofort nach dem Essen“, bestimmte Matt.  
Eli, der inzwischen aufgegessen hatte, meinte zu Brody und Volker: „Wollen wir dann gehen?“  
„Von mir aus, ich muß sowieso in den Kontrollraum.“ Brody stand auf und Volker ebenfalls. Gemeinsam mit Eli verließen sie die Messe um Rush unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Der echte Rush, der TJ immer noch an einer Hand hinter sich herzog, hetzte mit ihr durch das Unterholz. Hinter ihnen konnten sie ihre Verfolger hören und Rush war klar, daß sie, wenn sie nicht bald ein gutes Versteck finden würden, nicht ewig weiterrennen konnten. Einmal war TJ schon fast hingefallen als sie über eine große Wurzel gestolpert war und der Wald wurde langsam immer dichter.  
„Unter den Baumstamm dort“, rief Rush und steuerte auf nach rechts. TJ folgte ihm und hinter einem großen, umgestürzen Baum fanden sie eine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken.   
Nach Luft schnappend von dem langen Rennen hofften sie, daß ihre Verfolger vorbeilaufen würden oder eine andere Richtung einschlugen. Sie hatten Glück, zwei Männer stürmten mit ihren Waffen geradewegs an ihnen vorbei, weiter in den Wald hinein.   
Für einen Moment hatten beide die Luft angehalten und atmeten nun erleichtert aus, als die Männer außer Sicht waren.  
Rush riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick hinter dem Baumstamm hervor und als er niemanden sehen und hören konnte, meinte er: „Lassen Sie uns weiter laufen, wir müssen unbedingt das Tor erreichen.“  
„Ist gut“, meinte TJ und beide liefen weiter.   
Eine halbe Stunde später bogen sie um einen kleinen Hügel und Rush stoppte abrupt, als er in einiger Entfernung vor sich zwei der Dorfbewohner sah, die zu seinem Leidwesen immer noch nach ihnen suchten. TJ hatte zum Glück schnell reagieren können und vorsichtig traten beide den Rückzug an, nur um direkt in einen anderen Dorfbewohner hineinzulaufen, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte.  
Rush reagierte schnell, als er den Angreifer entdeckte, und schleuderte seinen Rucksack genau in sein Gesicht. In dem Moment, als er sein Wurfgeschoß allerdings auf den Weg geschickt hatte, spürte er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite. Der Rucksack hatte seinen Gegner ausgeschaltet, dieser hatte allerdings vorher noch seinen Pfeil abgeschossen – und getroffen.   
TJ, die das ebenfalls nicht mitbekommen hatte, lief zu der niedergestreckten Wache um kurz nach ihm zu sehen und den Rucksack zurückzuholen.   
„Er ist nur bewußtlos“, rief sie und drehte sich wieder um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie rannte zu Nick zurück.  
Dieser schaute immer noch etwas fassungslos auf den Pfeil, der recht tief in ihm drin steckte. Seine Hand wanderte an den Schaft um ihn einfach herauszuziehen, doch TJs Stimme hielt ihn auf.  
„Rush! Nicht anfassen!“  
Er gehorchte und dann war TJ neben ihm. Vorsichtig untersuchte sie die Wunde und sah sich um. Ein paar Schritte entfernt war ein großer Stein, genau was sie brauchte.  
„Nick, setzen Sie sich“, meinte sie half dem Wissenschaftler, sich langsam hinzusetzen.   
Rush sog einmal scharf die Luft ein, aber sonst gestattete er sich keine Schmerzbekundungen.  
„Ich muß den Pfeil rausholen, aber das kann ich hier unmöglich tun“, meinte sie recht verzweifelt.   
„Wir müssen auf die Destiny zurück.“  
„Tja, da gibt es nur das Problem, daß die nicht mehr da ist“, bemerkte Rush trocken. „Ziehen Sie ihn einfach raus.“  
„Nein! Wenn die Pfeilspitze Widerhaken hat, dann ist das, als ob ich einen laufenden Mixer in ihren Bauchraum stecken würde. Am besten wäre es nur den Schaft abzubrechen.“ Sie sah sich den Pfeil genauer an und versuchte dann, ihn probehalber etwas weiter oben zu brechen, doch er gab keinen Millimeter nach. Da sie kein Messer mehr hatte, blieb also nur noch, den Pfeil aus der Seite zu holen. „Der Schaft ist zu stark, ich kann ihn nicht abbrechen. Aber bevor ich nur daran denke ihn herauszuziehen muß ich erst nachsehen, wie die anderen aussehen. Warten Sie kurz.“  
Sie vergewisserte sich, ob Rush auch sitzen blieb ohne vom Stein zu fallen, dann lief sie wieder zu dem Mann zurück und kam eine Minute später mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.  
„Keine Widerhaken, eine ganz glatte, zugespitze Metallspitze. Aber ich brauche etwas, um die Blutung zu stoppen, wenn das Teil draußen ist.“  
„Schauen Sie im Rucksack nach, für gewöhnlich ist da ganz unten immer irgendwo ein vergessenes Brillenputztuch.“ TJ konnte deutlich die Anstrengung in Rushs Stimme hören, die es ihn kostete, ihr vorzumachen, daß alles nicht so schlimm war.  
Schnell kramte sie im Rucksack herum in der Hoffnung, noch etwas anderes, brauchbares zu finden, aber viel Erfolg hatte sie nicht.   
„Kommen Sie, legen Sie sich hin, das wird jetzt weh tun. Sie dürfen sich aber möglichst nicht bewegen“, erklärte sie dann und half ihm, sich auf dem Boden auszustrecken.   
„Sind Sie bereit?“, fragte sie dann und er nickte nur.   
„Ja, machen Sie schon.“  
Etwas zögerlich am Anfang faßte TJ den Schaft des Pfeils und zog ihn dann ganz langsam und vorsichtig heraus. Sie spürte zum Glück keinen Widerstand und nach einer Minute, in der der Wissenschaftler seine ganze Kraft zusammengenommen hatte, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, war er endlich draußen. Sofort preßte TJ das kleine Tuch auf die Wunde und drückte fest zu.  
Rush atmete flach und einige Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gesammelt.   
„Das haben Sie gut gemacht, Nicholas“, lobte sie ihn und drückte weiterhin das Tuch fest auf die Wunde.  
„Wir sollten weitergehen, hier sind wir nicht sicher“, sagte dieser und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.  
TJ war davon nicht begeistert, wußte aber, daß er Recht hatte und half ihm deshalb hoch.   
„Setzten Sie sich noch eine Minute hin“, meinte sie, doch Rush lief einfach los.  
„Dafür haben wir später noch Zeit.“ Er wollte sich seinen Rucksack wieder aufsetzen, doch TJ entwand ihn seiner Hand.   
„Den kann ich wohl nehmen“, meinte sie dann etwas angesäuert, weil der Wissenschaftler wieder alles viel zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter nahm.  
„Na gut, aber kommen Sie jetzt.“  
TJ sah sich noch einmal nach hinten um und folgte ihm dann. Dieser ging leicht gebückt und preßte mit seiner linken Hand das kleine Tuch, das inzwischen schon völlig mit seinem Blut vollgesogen war, trotzdem weiter auf seine rechte Seite.  
Als sie nach 20 Minuten weder etwas von ihren Verfolgern gesehen noch gehört hatten, machte TJ der Flucht vorerst ein Ende in dem sie sagte: „Das reicht jetzt. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Sie können kaum noch stehen, geschweige denn, hier durch den Wald rennen. Lassen Sie mich das noch einmal ansehen.“ Da ihr Ton unüblich schneidend war und Rush sich schwächer fühlte, als er zugeben wollte, meinte er nur: „5 Minuten, dann gehen wir weiter.“  
„Wann wir weitergehen entscheide ich“, schnaubte die Sanitäterin und half dem Wissenschaftler, sich hinzusetzen. Langsam nahm dieser seine Hand weg und TJ schaute unter das Tuch, das ein wenig in der Wunde festgeklebt war.   
„Wir brauchen Wasser“, meinte sie dann und kletterte auf einen Steinhaufen.   
„Auf sowas können wir jetzt nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden“, meinte Rush und war gerade dabei, wieder aufzustehen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.   
„Da bitte, ihr Körper ist vernünftiger als ihr Super-Hirn“, stichelte sie ein wenig und trat einen Schritt nach links, um an einem dicken Baum vorbeischauen zu können. Das war ihre Rettung, denn dicht an ihrem rechten Ohr sauste ein Pfeil vorbei und verfehlte sie nur um Zentimeter.  
„Runter! Wir müssen hier weg!“, rief Rush und rappelte sich auf. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwindelig und er rang um sein Gleichgewicht, doch TJ stützte ihn.   
„Kommen Sie, Nicholas“, bat sie verzweifelt und Rush sammelte seine Kräfte zusammen und lief los.   
TJ ließ ihn los und rief: „Laufen Sie, ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten.“ Sie wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern kehrte um und rannte dem Dorfbewohner entgegen in der Hoffnung, daß Rush fliehen konnte.   
Als sie in Sichtweite kam, legte der Mann seinen Pfeil an und in dem Moment, als er auf TJ schoß, wurde diese zu Boden gerissen.   
„Was soll das, Sie sollten doch weglaufen“, fauchte sie den Wissenschaftler an, der ihr gerade vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte, in dem er sich auf sie draufgeworfen hatte.  
„Stehen Sie auf“, fauchte dieser wiederum und trotz seiner Verletzung kam er schnell hoch und zog TJ auf die Beine. Dann schubste er sie an, damit sie loslaufen würde. Diesmal zögerte sie nicht und rannte in die andere Richtung. Rush war dicht hinter ihr und gerade, als sie an eine große Felsformation kamen, die ihnen Deckung geben würde, hörten sie noch einmal ein Zischen in der Luft.   
TJ nutzte ihren Schwung um sich hinter einen Felsen zu ducken und warf sich auf den Boden.   
Sekunden später wurde ihr gewahr, daß sie allein war. „Rush?“, rief sie und schaute vorsichtig um den Felsen herum.   
Rush lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden, der Pfeil, der ihn getroffen hatte, ragte aus seinem Rücken. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. TJ vergaß ihre Deckung und stolperte auf ihren Kollegen zu.   
„Rush, nein!“, rief sie und tastet nach seiner Halsschlagader. Fast sofort spürte sie, daß sein Herz noch arbeitete und war erleichtert. Doch bevor sie ihn weiter untersuchen konnte, wurde sie grob von zwei Männern weggezerrt und festgehalten.  
„Lassen Sie mich los, ich muß ihm helfen“, sagte sie nachdrücklich und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Doch sie hatte keine Chance. Inzwischen waren auch andere Männer aus der Suchtruppe heran gekommen und einer kniete sich neben hin, zog kurzerhand den Pfeil wieder aus der Schulterpartie und warf ihn ins Gras. Dann hob er ihn einfach über seine breite Schulter wie ein Sack Mehl und die Männer machten sich, TJ’s Bitte ignorierend, Rush wenigstens liegend zu transportieren, auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Eli und die anderen im Kontrollraum ankamen, war Rush nicht da. Er ging an die Konsole, an der der Wissenschaftler zuletzt gearbeitet hatte und versuchte herauszufinden, was er als letztes getan hatte. Normalerweise wäre er nicht auf so eine Idee gekommen, aber heute wollte er jeden kleinen Fetzen überprüfen um herauszubekommen, was hinter Rushs merkwürdigem Verhalten steckte.  
„Und?“, fragte Brody nach ein paar Minuten ein wenig gelangweilt, „haben Sie etwas interessantes gefunden?“  
Eli war unterdessen der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt und als er antwortete, klang es ziemlich aufgeregt: „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verstehe“, meinte er und arbeitete hektischer.   
Volker und Brody kamen jetzt neugierig näher und sahen dem jungen Mann über die Schulter.   
„Was ist los?“, fragte Volker schließlich noch einmal.  
„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, und ich hoffe, das tue ich nicht, dann hat er versucht die Lebenserhaltungssysteme überall auszuschalten, bis auf der Brücke.“  
„Was?“, fragen die beiden Wissenschaftler zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Er hat es aber nicht geschafft, zum Glück“, meinte Eli und griff im nächsten Moment nach seinem Funkgerät.   
„Eli an Rush, wo sind Sie?“   
Als er keine Antwort bekam, probierte Brody es noch einmal aus.   
„Dr. Rush, hier ist Brody, wir brauchen Sie.“  
Doch wieder blieb eine Antwort aus.   
„Das reicht, wir sollten Colonel Young informieren“, sagte Eli dann und gerade, als er ihn rufen wollte, bekam er eine Nachricht.   
„Eli, kommen Sie zur Krankenstation.“ Es war Matts Stimme, allerdings war sie merkwürdig leise, fast als würde er flüstern.   
„Matt? Was ist los?“, fragte Eli nach.  
„Rush ist hier und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, daß hier was nicht stimmt.“  
„Ich komme“, meinte Eli nur und rannte los, um nachzusehen, was Matt meinen konnte.  
Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, wurde er von Chloe abgefangen und in eine Nische gezogen.   
„Warte, sieh Dir das mal an“, flüsterte sie und zog ihn dann leise und langsam ein Stück näher, damit er in den Raum hineinsehen konnte.  
„Was machen die beiden da?“, fragte er, als er beide sah. Die beiden standen sehr dicht beieinander und tuschelten, wobei Rush auch heftig gestikulierte. TJ dagegen schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und hatte schon fast Tränen in den Augen. Schließlich wurde sie von dem Wissenschaftler sanft an beiden Armen gepackt und er sprach sehr eindringlich auf sie ein. Was immer er auch gesagt hatte, es schien sie zu beruhigen. Sie nickte nur und legte dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Rush zog sie kurz an sich heran und drückte sie, bevor er sie wieder loslies.  
„Was zum…“, fing Matt an, doch Chloe brachte ihn zum schweigen.  
„Warte, laß sie uns weiter beobachten, Eli hat auf jeden Fall Recht, mit Rush stimmt was nicht. Und mit TJ auch nicht.“  
„Wir müssen Colonel Young informieren“, meinte Matt nur. „Behaltet ihr sie weiter im Auge, ich gehe zu ihm.“  
„Okay“, bestätigte seine Freundin und Eli meinte: „Das fliegende Auge!“ Und schon war er weg.  
Matt machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.  
Chloe brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Eli wieder zurück war, allerdings war Rush in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden.  
„Chloe, geh zu TJ und hilf ihr bei irgendwas. Denk Dir was aus und behalt sie im Auge. Und frag sie ein wenig über Medizin aus.“  
„Was? Warum das denn?“, rief sie leise hinter ihm her.  
Eli kam noch einmal zurück und meinte: „Wenn ich Recht habe, dann hat sie vielleicht auch Wissenslücken – wie Rush. Und dann stimmt mit den beiden definitiv nicht etwas.“  
„Okay“, sagte sie dann nur und wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie zu ihr ging.  
Eli machte sich derweil daran, Rush aufzuspüren.   
„Möchte wissen, was die sich auf dem Planeten eingefangen haben“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und entschied sich dann, sein Glück auf der Brücke zu wagen. 

Rush hatte beschlossen, nachdem er TJ verlassen hatte, daß es jetzt tunlichst an der Zeit war zu handeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Schiff dazu bringen konnte, anzuhalten geschweige denn zu wenden, doch um das zu bewerkstelligen mußte er es irgendwie schaffen, diese Menschen auszuschalten, damit sie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen würden. Er hatte eh schon das Gefühl, daß sie langsam mißtrauisch wurden. Rala, die sich in TJ verwandelt hatte, war schon fast am durchdrehen, weil ihr Original eine Heilerin war und sie war schon immer beim Anblick von Wunden am liebsten davongerannt. Dieses mal hatten sie beide wirklich äußerstes Pech gehabt.   
Sein Plan war es jetzt erst einmal, zur Waffenkammer zu gelangen. Er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht um die übertragenen Erinnerungen danach zu durchsuchen, aber schließlich war er fündig geworden. Zumindest hoffte er das. Der Kopf dieses Wissenschaftlers schien ihm so sonderbar, wie von keinem anderen. Als Kleingeist konnte man ihn sicher nicht bezeichnen und er hatte Mühe, mit dem Chaos und dem Überschuß an Informationen und Wissen halbwegs zurechzukommen.  
Wenn sie wieder zurückkehren würden, dann würde er sich mit diesem Menschen sicher lange beschäftigen.   
Auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer schwebte plötzlich etwas an ihm vorbei und Rush machte erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite und starrte die Kugel, die jetzt still hinter ihm schwebte, erstaunt an.  
Auf der Fernbedienung des Kino sah Eli live, was gerade geschah. Rush, der sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, kam wieder hoch, sah das Auge noch einmal skeptisch an und lief dann weiter.   
Eli versuchte es möglichst unauffällig hinterherfliegen zu lassen und verfolgte ihn so bis zur Waffenkammer.   
„Was zum…“, fing er an und schnappte sich im nächsten Moment schon das Funkgerät.   
„Eli an Young.“  
„Ja Eli, was gibt es?“, kam Youngs Stimme.  
„War Matt schon bei Ihnen und hat Ihnen von Rush und TJ erzählt?“, fragte er hastig.  
„Ja, hat er. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation…“  
„Vergessen Sie das“, unterbrach der junge Mann in aufgeregt. „Ich habe Rush gefunden, er ist in der Waffenkammer und macht sich am C4 zu schaffen.“  
„Verstanden, wir kümmern uns darum. Behalten Sie ihn weiter ihm Auge und informieren Sie uns, wenn er die Waffenkammer verläßt.“  
„Okay.“  
Gespannt schaute Eli weiter auf den kleinen Monitor und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rush erschrocken aufsah, eine Waffe hob und einfach schoß. Eli flog das Kino näher heran, damit er alle sehen konnte. Zum Glück schien Rush ein wirklich schlechter Schütze zu sein, denn er hatte nicht getroffen. Er suchte hastig nach einem Ausweg, da wurde er allerdings schon überwältigt. Greer und Scott hatten sich von der Seite und hinten herangeschlichen und in dann zu Boden gedrückt.   
„Wir haben ihn“, klang Youngs Stimme über den Funk. „Wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation. Kommen Sie bitte auch dorthin.“  
„Bin unterwegs“, meinte Eli nur und rannte los.  
Als Eli dort ankam herrschte irgendwie Chaos. TJ, die sich ebenfalls zwischen zwei Soldaten befand und festgehalten wurde, weinte bitterlich während Rush versuchte um sich zu schlagen und schon rot angelaufen war vor Zorn. Greer und Scott verfrachteten ihn kurzerhand auf ein Bett und schnallten ihn dann fest.   
„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Eli mit einem Blick auf TJ.  
„Scheinbar haben wir ein Problem hier“, meinte Young trocken und wandte sich dann an Rush.  
„Hören Sie auf jetzt! Ihr Verhalten ist alles andere als normal, aber wenn Sie jetzt aufhören würden, sich zu wehren, dann könnten wir vielleicht endlich anfangen herauszufinden, was mit ihnen beiden los ist!“ Sein Ton war laut und scharf, doch das interessierte den Wissenschaftler scheinbar nicht.  
„Gar nichts ist los“, fauchte er und rüttelte noch einmal an den Gurten.  
„Klar, Sie schießen ja auch sonst täglich auf unsere Leute, haben plötzlich eine Waffe und vergessen natürlich immer mal wieder, wie die Schiffssysteme funktionieren!“ Eli sah Rush vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Und was bitte hatten Sie mit der Lebenserhaltung vor? Warum wollten Sie uns alle töten?“, schrie er jetzt.   
Rush starrte ihn an und resignierte plötzlich. Er seufzte und meinte dann: „Also gut, Sie haben gewonnen.“  
„Gewonnen? Was meinen Sie damit?“, hakte Young sofort nach.  
Rush blickte kurz zu TJ und nickte ihr dann zu.  
„Das ist es nicht wert“, meinte er nur zu ihr und sie nickte.  
„Wovon in aller Welt reden Sie da?“, schrie Young ihn an, hart um seine Geduld kämpfend.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Eli dann einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.  
„Wir haben eine Wette abgeschlossen als wir spazieren waren auf dem Planeten…“, begann Rush, doch Young schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
Mit einem gefährlichen Glänzen in den Augen trat er dichter an den Wissenschaftler heran und sagte nur mit beharrschter Stimme: „Blödsinn. Und allein, daß Sie mir gerade so einen Schwachsinn auftischen, rate ich Ihnen, auf Mr. Wallce’ Frage zu antworten. Wer – sind – Sie?“ Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort der letzten Frage dabei und behielt seinen starren Blick bei.  
Diesmal schwieg Rush.  
„Also gut“, meinte Young und wandte sich dann den anderen zu. „Chloe, Lt. James, Sie beide werden die beiden von Kopf bis Fuß untersuchen. Nehmen Sie Blutproben, Gewebeproben, sonst was für Proben, aber ich will wissen, ob das wirklich Rush und TJ sind.“  
„Aber, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, das ist TJ’s Gebiet“, meinte Chloe etwas erregt.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach einen Arzt holen?“, schlug Eli vor.  
Young überlegte kurz. „Gut, da wir ohne TJ aufgeschmissen sind.“  
„Ich gehe“, meinte Chloe schnell und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kommunikationssteinen.  
Young schickte eine entsprechende Nachricht über Funk an den Wachdienst und während sie auf Chloes Rückkehr warteten, trat Young an TJ heran.   
Die junge Frau hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, verhielt sich aber so weit ruhig.  
„TJ“, sagte er sanft, „oder mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Wollen Sie nicht lieber erzählen, was hier vor sich geht? Das würde alles viel einfacher machen“, versuchte Young sie zur Kooperation zu überreden, doch sie schwieg.  
„Also gut, dann auf die harte Tour. Lt. Scott“, sagte er nur und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in TJ’s Richtung. Scott hatte verstanden und führte sie ebenfalls zu einer Liege. Wie Rush wurde sie vorsorglich festgeschnallt.   
Wenige Minuten später traf Chloe mit einer Eskorte ein.  
„Ich bin Dr. Charles, worum geht es?“, fragte die vertauschte Chloe.  
Young erklärte das Problem und Dr. Charles machte sich an die Arbeit. Viel brauchte sie gar nicht zu tun, denn als sie von TJ, die sich im Gegensatz zu Rush ruhig verhielt, das erste Blut abzapfte, konnten alle im Raum sehen, daß es sich bei den beiden sicher nicht um ihre Leute handelte. Das Blut war eine silbrige Flüssigkeit und ähnelte stark Quecksilber.  
„Was ist das?“, hauchte Dr. Charles und drehte die Ampulle leicht hin und her.   
„Rush, oder wer auch immer Sie sind, wollen Sie nicht endlich etwas dazu sagen?“, fragte Young ein wenig spöttisch und wie erwartet, schwieg der Wissenschaftler weiterhin.  
„TJ“, sagte er dann und trat zu ihr ans Bett. „Sie wissen, daß Sie keine Chance mehr haben, aber wenn Sie uns nicht sagen, wer oder was Sie sind, dann müssen wir andere Methoden anwenden. Und das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?“ Er sprach behutsam aber ohne Mißverständnisse auf sie ein und sah, daß ihr Widerstand gleich fallen würde.  
„Warum wollen Sie es sich so schwer machen?“, setzte er gleich nach. „Sie wollen doch nicht, daß wir Sie erst aufschneiden müssen…“, er ließ den Bluff im Raum stehen und sah erfreut, daß er Wirkung zeigte.  
„Nein, bitte, tun sie das nicht“, weinte TJ nun und fügte schließlich hin, als sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte: „Ich sage Ihnen alles.“  
„Halt bloß den Mund!“, schrie Rush von Nebenan, doch Greer brachte ihn schnell zum Schweigen, in dem er ihm einfach eine deutliche Ansage machte, wer jetzt zu reden hatte. Es half, denn angesichts Greers Gesichtsausdruck zog es Rush vor zu schweigen.  
„TJ, erzählen Sie“, meinte Young immer noch sehr sanft, und sie begann.  
„Mein Name ist Rala, das da drüben ist Zair“, sie deutete auf Rushs Gestalt. „Wir haben lediglich die Gestalt ihrer Crewmember angenommen um auf das Schiff zu gelangen.“  
„Wo sind TJ und Dr. Rush? Noch auf ihrem Planeten?“, warf Young sofort ein.  
Rala nickte nur.   
„Eli“, wandte sich der Kommandant sofort an das Mathe-Genie. „Sehen Sie zu, daß wir unsere Leute zurückholen können.“  
„Alles klar“, hielt er sich nicht weiter auf und sprintete zur Brücke. Unterwegs kontaktierte er Park, Brody und Volker und zitierte sie ebenfalls dorthin.  
Young wandte sich wieder an die falsche TJ. „Erzählen Sie weiter.“  
Rala holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Unser Volk mag Ihnen primitiv vorgekommen sein, aber das sind wir nicht. Allerdings würden wir niemals so schnell an fremde Technologien kommen, wenn wir alle Besucher danach höflich fragen würden. Es gibt bei uns ein altes Relikt und wir haben durch Zufall herausgefunden, daß man damit das Aussehen und die meisten Erinnerungen einer Person kopieren und auf sich selber übertragen kann. So konnten wir uns auf fremden Schiffen einschleichen, haben es so schnell wie möglich sabotiert und dann für uns interessante und wichtige Technologie entwendet.“  
„Sie haben das alles gemacht, damit Sie uns bestehlen können?“, hakte Scott ein.  
„Aber wie dachten Sie, können Sie damit durchkommen? Denken Sie nicht, wir hätten es bemerkt?“, fragte Young.  
„Bisher war es ein Leichtes die Schiffe zu manipulieren und die Crew im Glauben zu lassen, ihr Schiff würde gleich zerstört werden. Und da wir immer in Reichweite eines Portals waren, konnten wir einfach ein Tor anwählen, unseren Leuten Bescheid geben und eine Truppe schicken. Bisher hat es zumindest immer so funktioniert. Aber Ihr Schiff… es ist völlig anders. Wir haben nicht alles verstanden und konnten keinen Zugriff bekommen. Wir wußten, uns lief die Zeit davon und wir sind inzwischen zu weit von einem Tor entfernt. Zair wollte versuchen, sich mit Gewalt an den Systemen zu schaffen zu machen, doch dann haben Sie uns entdeckt.“  
„Dr. Charles“, wandte sich Young nun an den Arzt, „ich denke, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe jetzt nicht mehr. Vielen Dank, daß Sie gekommen sind.“  
„Nur ein Hausbesuch. Gehört zu meinem Job. Bis zum nächsten Mal.“ Sie folgte einem Soldaten, der sie wieder zu den Kommunikationssteinen brachte um wieder mit Chloe zu tauschen.  
Young wandte sich wieder an Rala.   
„Aber wozu das alles? Sie haben auf ihrem Planeten doch alles, was Sie brauchen“, meinte Young.  
Jetzt hörte man von Zair ein verächtliches Schnauben und Young wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Würden Sie gerne immer so primitiv leben? Die fremden Technologien erlauben uns eine Bequemlichkeit, die wir nicht so leicht aufgeben möchten. Warum selber arbeiten, wenn wir uns einfach nehmen können, was wir wollen?“   
„Ja, das ist natürlich viel einfacher“, sagte Young verächtlich.  
„Wo lagern Sie das Diebesgut?“, fragte er dann. „Bei Ihnen ist es nicht.“  
„Mit unserem Tor können wir einen anderen Planeten erreichen, der unbewohnt und unwirtlich ist. Die Adresse ist im Normalfall gesperrt. Dort haben wir eine Lagereinrichtung geschaffen und bei Bedarf holen wir uns, was wir brauchen.“  
Young blickte Rala fest an, als sie verstummte. Für einen Moment schien sein Blick bis in ihr Innerstes zu reichen und die junge Frau blickte unbehaglich zur Seite.  
Schließlich löste er seinen Blick von ihr und wandte sich an seine Leute: „Greer, James – sie beide bleiben hier und behalten ein Auge auf die beiden. Scott, Brücke.“  
„Ja Sir“, erwiderte Matt und folgte dem Colonel.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichten sie das Herzstück der Destiny. Eli und die anderen waren fieberhaft damit beschäftig, eine Kursänderung in die Wege zu leiten.   
„Und? Wie sieht es aus?“, fragte Young.  
„Naja, wir können das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum fallen lassen, aber wir haben noch Probleme den Kurs in die Gegenrichtung zu ändern. Aber ein Stargate ist in der Nähe. Wenn wir ein paar Tore zurückgehen, sollten wir den Planeten noch erreichen, auf dem Rush und TJ sind. Zum Glück haben wir hier ein relativ dichtes Netz an Toren, auch wenn wir schon sehr weit entfernt sind.“ Eli hatte während seiner Erklärung nicht aufgeblickt sondern war immer noch mit den Systemen beschäftigt.  
„Also gut, dann holen wir sie zurück. Wann ist das nächste Tor in Reichweite?“, fragte Young.  
„20 Minuten ungefähr“, erwiderte Eli.  
„Also schön. Lieutenant Scott, bereiten Sie ihre Leute vor, wir schicken so viele wie möglich zurück. Eli – finden Sie einen Weg um das Schiff umkehren zu lassen zur Not.“  
Während Scott mit einem „Ja Sir“ seinen Befehlen nachkam, war Eli etwas nervöser.   
„Das versuchen wir ja, aber wir brauchen Zeit bis wir die ganzen Programme und Systeme umschreiben können.“  
„Mehr will ich auch gar nicht, als daß Sie es versuchen“, meinte Young beruhigend und verließ dann die Brücke.

Knapp 20 Minuten später fiel die Destiny aus dem Hyperraum.   
„Okay, los geht’s. Sie haben nicht viel Zeit“, rief Young und Eli wählte das Gate an.  
„Sie kennen den Weg?“, fragte Young ihn leise.  
„Jaja, natürlich“, meinte Eli etwas genervt und nachdem das Tor offen und der Planet überprüft war, folgte er den anderen hindurch.  
„Viel Glück!“, rief Brody ihnen hinterher, dann war das Wurmloch zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Rush wieder zu sich kam spürte er nichts als starke Schmerzwellen, die durch seinen Körper spülten. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Etwas kaltes wurde plötzlich auf seine Stirn gelegt und das half ihm ein wenig, wieder wach zu werden.  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam.   
Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war mit TJ auf der Flucht gewesen und war verletzt worden.  
„Wo sind wir?“, brachte er hervor und schaffte es endlich, seine Augen zu öffnen.  
„Zurück im Dorf“, erwiderte TJ. „Sie wurden von zwei Pfeilen getroffen, erinnern Sie sich?“  
Rush gelang nur ein sehr schwaches nicken mit dem Kopf.  
„Warum sind sie zurückgekommen und haben mich gerettet?“, fragte TJ sanft und tupfte ihm die Stirn ab mit dem nassen Tuch.  
Rush machte einen Versuch mit den Schultern zu zucken, was aber käglich mißlang. Dann sagte er angestrengt nur: „Sie hatten den Rucksack mit der Fernbedienung. Wenn Sie mir nächstes Mal die Flucht ermöglichen wollen, dann geben Sie sie mir vorher.“  
Trotz dieser recht unfreundlichen Erklärung mußte TJ lächeln. Sie wußte natürlich, daß er das für sie getan hatte und nicht für die Steuereinheit, aber Rush wäre nicht Rush, wenn er so etwas zugeben würde.  
„Hier“, meinte TJ dann und hielt ihm einen Holzbecher hin. „Trinken Sie das.“  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm unter seinen Nacken und half ihm ein wenig hoch. Rushs stöhnte auf, denn die Bewegung brachte eine erneute Spitze des Schmerzes mit sich. Als er das Wasser ausgetrunken hatte, ließ TJ ihn wieder vorsichtig herunter.  
„Also, wie ist meine Verfassung?“, fragte er.  
TJ biß sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und sagte dann wahrheitsgemäß: „Die Wunde in der Seite ist nicht ganz so schlimm. Es blutet nicht mehr und ich hoffe, daß keine inneren Organe verletzt wurden. Was allerdings ihren Rücken angeht… da sieht es nicht ganz so gut aus. Ihre Rippe wurde getroffen und ich fürchte, wenn sie ungünstig gesplittert oder gebrochen ist, könnte sie sich in ihre Lunge bohren. Außerdem hat sich die Wunde entzündet.“  
Rush sagte dazu nichts weiter, sondern seufzte nur leise. TJ feuchtete das Tuch erneut an und legte es ihm dann auf die Stirn. Eine unangenehme Stille überschattete den Raum, denn sowohl Rush als auch TJ wußten, daß sie ein ernstes Problem hatten und im Moment hatte keiner eine Lösung dafür.  
Das Denken fiel Nick schwer. Abgesehen von den Schmerzen, die er fühlte, war ihm auch noch heiß vom Fieber und es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen offen zu halten und sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Die ersten wirren Gedanken schlichen sich auch schon bereits in seinen Kopf.  
„Sehen Sie eine Möglichkeit noch einmal an die Steuereinheit zu kommen?“, formulierte er dann nach einer Weile eine Frage.  
Die Sanitäterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der Rucksack ist weg und wir bekommen ihn nicht wieder.“  
Rush preßte die Lippen kurz aufeinander.   
„Außerdem brauchen Sie in Ihrer Verfassung nicht einmal daran zu denken, aufstehen, geschweige denn Laufen zu wollen“, fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Wer sagt, daß ich das vorhatte?“, entgegenet er unwirsch.  
„Und wenn Sie glauben, ich lasse Sie hier allein, dann täuschen Sie sich aber gewaltig. Wir sind hier sowieso gestrandet, wo sollte ich hin?“   
„Wie lange sind wir schon wieder hier?“, wollte der Wissenschaftler dann noch wissen.  
„Einen halben Tag fast. Wenigstens haben Sie uns Wasser und ein paar saubere Leinen gegeben.“  
Rushs Augen schlossen sich langsam wieder und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite.   
TJ fühlte rasch nach seinem Puls. Wenn sie nicht bald seine Wunde wenigstens säubern und verbinden konnte, dann würde er ihr über kurz oder lang unter den Händen wegsterben. Seine Temperatur war auch schon sehr hoch. Sie blieb neben ihm sitzen, kühlte so oft es ging seine Stirn und hoffte nur, daß er in seinem Fieberschlaf, in den er gerade gefallen war, nicht zu wirres Zeug träumte und ruhig blieb.

TJ schreckte aus einer sehr unbequemen Position hoch. Irgendwann hatte sie einfach nicht mehr wach bleiben können und war wohl eingenickt. Der Grund ihres plötzlichen Erwachens war Rush, der sich neben ihr hin und her bewegte und dabei schmerzhaft stöhnte.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte TJ und legte sofort ein neues, nasses Tuch auf seine Stirn. Rush wand sich erneut in einem Fiebertraum und TJ versuchte ihn so gut es ging ruhig zu halten. Doch so schmächtig der Wissenschaftler auch aussah – an Muskeln fehlte es ihm nicht.  
„Hey, ich brauche hier Hilfe!“, schrie sie dann einfach und hoffte, daß man ihr helfen würde.  
Fast sofort ging die Tür auf und eine Wache schaute herein.  
„Ich brauche etwas um seine Wunden zu desinfizieren, neues Wasser, Tücher und etwas gegen sein Fieber“, erklärte sie hastig.  
Die Wache, die den beiden scheinbar etwas freundlicher als andere gesonnen war, meinte: „Ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann.“  
„Danke!“, rief TJ noch hinterher, bevor die Tür zufiel.  
Es schien ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich endlich wieder etwas tat. Die Wache und eine Frau traten ein und brachten einige Sachen herbei.  
„Er muß ruhig liegen bleiben“, meinte sie hilflos und schaute zur Frau und dem Wachposten.  
Die Frau legte ihre Hand auf Rushs Stirn und meinte dann zu dem Mann: „Sie hat Recht, er hat wirklich hohes Fieber.“  
„Ich hole ein paar Seile“, meinte er dann und ließ die beiden allein.  
„Können Sie mir helfen?“, bat TJ die Frau schließlich.   
„Natürlich“, entgegenete diese. „Sie hätten vorher schon etwas sagen sollen“, meinte sie dann mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
TJ hatte eigentlich keine Lust und auch keine Zeit, sich dazu zu äußern, aber das ärgerte sie und daher meinte sie nur: „Ich wußte nicht, daß Gefangene hier Wünsche und Bitten äußern dürfen. Zumindest hätte ich nicht gedacht, daß sie sich in irgendeiner Weise um uns scheren, wenn sie uns wir Freiwild einfach abschießen.“  
„Tut mir leid, aber Sie hätten nicht versuchen sollen zu flüchten“, meinte die Frau ein wenig einlenkend.  
TJ erwiderte nichts darauf sondern war dabei, Rush sein Hemd auszuziehen, was er nach der ersten Behandlung noch anhatte, und ihn dann mit ihrer Helferin zusammen vorsichtig auf den Bauch zu rollen.  
Zum Glück kam in dem Moment der Wachtposten wieder herein mit ein paar Stricken und half den Frauen, denn Rush bewegte sich immer noch hefig.  
TJ legte ihre Jacke unter sein Gesicht, daß er wenigstens den Staub nicht abbekam und während der Mann seine Beine festhielt und die Frau seine Arme, suchte sie aus den ganzen Sachen heraus, was sie brauchte.  
„Ist das zur Desinfektion gedacht?“, fragte sie und zeigte auf einen kleine Schüssel mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit.  
„Genau, wir gewinnen es aus einigen Bäumen hier. Es hilft sehr gut.“  
TJ tunkte ein sauberes Tuch vorsichtig in die Flüssigkeit und tupfte es dann auf die Wunde.  
Rush zuckte zusammen und schrie auf, weil es ziemlich brannte.  
„Halten Sie ihn fest“, meinte TJ nur schnell reagierend und drückte mit einem Knie von ihr auf das eine Handgelenk von ihrem Patienten. Ihre Helferin brauchte beide Hände, um Rushs anderen Arm festzuhalten.  
„Gießen Sie ruhig etwas hinüber, das ist am besten“, schlug die Frau vor und TJ kam der Anweisung nach.   
Die brennenden Schmerzen, die daraus resultierten, holten Rush aus seinem Fiebertraum.   
„Nick, ich weiß, daß es furchtbar brennt, aber bitte versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben. Sie dürfen sich nicht so viel bewegen“, sagte TJ sanft und Rush versuchte, ihrer Bitte zu entsprechen.  
„Ich bin gleich fertig“, informierte ihn TJ und deckte die Wunde dann mit einem neuen Tuch ab.  
„Hoffentlich hält das auch“, meinte sie zweifelnd. „Wir müssen seinen Oberkörper leicht anheben, helfen Sie mir bitte.“  
Behutsam drehten sie Rush erst wieder herum, der dabei noch einmal gequält aufstöhnte, und richteten dann seinen Oberkörper etwas auf. TJ wickelte ein langes Tuch zweimal fest um seinen Brustkorb und nickte ihren beiden Helfern dann zu.  
„Okay, lassen sie ihn wieder runter.“  
Kaum lag Rushs Kopf wieder auf der Jacke, dämmerte er wieder in einen Fieberschlaf hinüber.   
„Binden Sie seine Beine zusammen, das schränkt ihn in seiner Bewegung hoffentlich genügend ein“, meinte die Wache und reichte ihr ein Seil.  
„Danke“, sagte TJ nur und schlang es möglichste locker um Rushs Knöchel.  
„Ich werde Ihnen noch ein paar Kräuter und frisches Wasser bringen“, bot die Frau noch an und TJ nickte dankbar.

In den nächsten drei Stunden verschlechterte sich Rushs Zustand. Er glühte geradezu und TJ wußte schon nicht mehr, was sie noch machen konnte. Die Kräuter, die die Frau einige Zeit später gebracht hatte, schienen kaum zu helfen und der Wissenschaftler bewegte sich immer noch zu viel. TJ mußte ihn festhalten. Irgendwann wachte er dann halbwegs wieder auf.  
„Wo… bin ich?“, brachte er kaum heraus. TJ schöpfte ein Becher voll Wasser, kniete sich hinter Rush und zog ihn vorsichtig ein wenig hoch, damit er etwas trinken konnte.  
„Wir sind immer noch auf dem Planeten“, erklärte TJ zwischendurch.  
Allein das Trinken hatte seine ganze Kraft verbraucht, und noch in TJ’s Schoß liegend wurde er bewußtlos.  
„Rush, halten Sie durch, bitte“, flüsterte sie leise und legte ihn wieder hin.   
Plötzlich hörte sie draußen laute Schreie und dann Waffenfeuer.  
Eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme ertönte auf einmal, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ.  
„Colonel, hier drinnen!“, schrie TJ so laut sie konnte, stand auf und stieß einfach die Tür auf. Die Wachen waren verschwunden, und sie blickte sich einen Moment um. Was sie sah, brachte ihr so eine Erleichterung, daß sie taumelte. Doch schon war Young an ihrer Seite, der sie inzwischen entdeckt hatte.  
„TJ, geht’s Dir gut?“, fragte er vertraulich und leise. Sie nickte nur drückte ihn für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde fest an sich.   
„Wo ist Rush?“, fragte der Colonel dann weiter und TJ deutete auf die Hütte.  
„Es steht sehr schlecht um ihn, ich weiß nicht, ob er überleben wird. Wir müssen ihn sofort auf die Destiny bringen“, kam dann wieder die Sorge um ihren Patienten hoch.  
„Scott! Kommen Sie her!“, schrie Young und ging in die Hütte.   
Scott war einige Sekunden nach ihm dort und als er Rush sah, kam er nicht umhin zu fragen: „Wird er es überleben?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte TJ. „Bringen wir ihn schnell zum Schiff. Achten Sie darauf, daß sein Oberkörper gerade bleibt.“ TJ löste noch die Stricke um seine Beine, dann hoben ihn Young und Scott gemeinsam hoch und brachten ihn hinaus.  
Vor der Hütte legten sie ihn noch einmal vorsichtig ab und Young winkte Sergeant Greer heran.  
„Helfen Sie Scott Rush zum Tor zu bringen und sehen Sie zu, daß sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf das Schiff kommen.“  
„Ja, Sir“, erwiderte Greer nur, hing seine Waffe um und hob dann mit Scott zusammen den Wissenschaftler hoch.  
TJ blieb bei ihnen während Young noch einmal die Lage überblickte. Die Dorfbewohner waren allesamt entwaffnet und in der Dorfmitte zusammengetrieben worden. Sechs Soldaten bewachten sie und Young pfiff drei Männer heran um die Höhle zu finden, in der die Verwandlungsmaschine stand.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte die Gruppe mit Rush in der Mitte endlich das Tor. Eli und ein paar andere warteten dort bereits.   
Als der junge Mann seinen Mentor sah, kam er ihnen entgegengerannt und fragte entsetzt: „TJ, was ist passiert?“ Sofort faßte er mit an und sie legten Rush noch einmal vor dem Portal ab.  
„Später Eli, wir müssen zu Destiny.“  
„Alles klar“, sagte er sofort und wählte das Gate an.  
Vier Portale später kamen sie dann endlich wieder auf dem Schiff an.   
„Sofort auf die Krankenstation“, befahl TJ und scheuchte die Leute zur Seite, die sich im Torraum versammelt hatten und jetzt erschrocken auf Rush starrten.  
„Chloe, Camile!“, rief TJ, als sie die beiden Frauen entdeckte und die kamen sofort näher.   
„Chloe, ich brauche Deine Hilfe auf der Krankenstation, Camile, sehen Sie zu, daß wir einen Arzt hierher bekommen.“  
„Schon unterwegs“, sagte Wray nur und rannte los.  
„Was ist denn passiert, TJ?“, fragte Chloe besorgt.  
TJ faßte es kurz zusammen. „Er wurde angeschossen und die Wunde ist enzündet, außerdem kann ich nicht ausschließen, daß er innere Verletzungen oder Knochenabsplitterungen hat. Sie könnten seine Lunge oder auch sein Herz beschädigen.“  
Endlich kamen sie in TJs Reich an und Rush wurde auf eine Liege gebettet. Er war immer noch bewußtlos, was TJ allerdings jetzt sehr gelegen kam.   
Sie begann mit Chloes Hilfe mit der Versorgung des Wissenschaftlers. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Camile wieder herein, die getauscht hatte.  
„Dr. Charles“, stellte sie sich vor. „Was haben wir?“, fragte sie schnell und machte eine erste eigene Sichtung.  
TJ erklärte kurz, was los war und Matt, der wußte, wann jemand nicht gestört werden durfte, scheuchte alle anderen aus der Krankenstation heraus und meinte nur kurz zu TJ: „Wir sind vor der Tür, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie.“  
„Danke“, sagte sie nur hastig, dann waren die Türen zu und alle konnten nur noch abwarten.  
Eine halbe Stunde später tauchte Young ebenfalls vor der Krankenstation auf und fragte: „Wie geht es ihm?“   
„Keine Ahnung, sie kümmern sich scheinbar noch um ihn. Wir können nur warten. Aber Dr. Charles ist wieder hier, somit stehen seine Chancen besser.“  
„Gut, dann warten wir“, meinte Young nachdenklich.   
Eli, der zusammen mit dem Colonel aufgetaucht war, lehnte sich betroffen an eine Wand und starrte unentwegt auf die Tür, hinter der Rush mit dem Tode rang.  
Um sich um die anderen etwas abzulenken schlug Young schließlich vor: „Lassen wir die drei ihre Arbeit machen, TJ wird uns schon informieren wenn sie fertig sind. Scott, Greer, Sie bleiben hier falls TJ Hilfe brauche. Die anderen - gehen Sie wieder an ihre übliche Arbeit.“  
Ein wenig unzufrieden, weil sie nicht mehr an der Quelle bleiben durften, wandten sich alle zum Gehen, außer Scott, Greer und Eli.  
Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen sie, doch dann brach es aus Eli heraus.  
„Warum haben wir nicht schon früher etwas unternommen? Himmel, ich hätte es früher merken müssen, schließlich arbeite ich mit ihm tagtäglich zusammen. Und wenn wir sie schneller enttarnt hätten, dann hätten wir es eher zurück auf den Planeten geschafft und Rush wäre vielleicht nicht verletzt. Und was ist, wenn er wirklich stirbt?“  
Elis Stimme hatte einen kleinen Anflug von Panik und Scott packte den jungen Mann an beiden Armen und sagte dann eindringlich: „Eli! Hör auf! Wie hätten wir es früher merken sollen? An so etwas hätte nicht mal jemand gedacht! Es waren Rush und TJ, die wieder an Bord gekommen sind, keiner hätte so etwas vermutet. Und die Verletzungen, die sich Rush zugezogen hat, sind eine Weile her, wir hätten nichts machen können.“   
Er sah Eli fest in die Augen und fügte dann noch nachdrücklich hinzu: „Aber wir haben sie jetzt wieder gefunden, dank Deiner Hilfe. Also hör auf, Dir Vorwürfe zu machen, das hilft keinem.“  
„Sorry“, meinte Eli nur und resignierte irgendwie. Matt ließ ihn wieder los und meinte dann ein wenig aufmunternd: „Hey, Rush ist eine harte Nuß, der Kerl überlebt immer irgendwie und TJ tut, was sie kann. Hab ein wenig Vertrauen in beide.“  
Das schien Eli wirklich ein wenig Zuversicht zu geben, denn er rang sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln ab.  
„Okay“, meinte er dann nur und setzte sich dann auf den Boden. Er würde hier nicht weggehen, bis er wußte, was mit Rush war.

Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, und nicht nur seine. Colonel Young fragte alle halbe Stunde nach, eb es schon etwas Neues gab und beim sechsten Mal war sogar Matt ein wenig angenervt, was er natürlich verschwieg.  
Doch nur ein paar Minuten später ging dann endlich die Tür wieder auf und TJ trat heraus.  
Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen wirr in ihr Gesicht. Eli kam sofort hoch und die drei Männer schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Eli sofort.  
„Nun ja, er lebt noch“, begann TJ, „aber ob er es wirklich schafft werden die nächsten 24 Stunden zeigen.“  
„Was ist los mit ihm?“, fragte jetzt sogar Greer, der Rush nie hatte leiden können, aber in den letzten Monaten doch wenigstens so etwas wie Respekt für ihn empfand und er nicht wollte, daß er so starb.  
„Er wurde von zwei Pfeilen getroffen, die eine Wunde war nicht ganz so schlimm, aber die zweite. Er wurde im Rücken schulterseitig getroffen und von seiner Rippe ist ein Stück Knochen abgesplittert. Neben einer Wundinfektion hat sich das Stück Knochen auch noch in seine Lunge gebohrt, zum Glück allerdings erst, als wir ihn schon hier hatten. Wir konnten es unter einigen Schwierigkeiten entfernen und müssen jetzt abwarten, ob die Lunge zu sehr geschädigt wurde. In einem normalen Krankenhaus wäre das alles nicht so schlimm, aber hier… wir haben kaum Medikamente und die Geräte der Antiker sind noch so unbekannt…“ TJ stockte kurz und Matt legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
„Er hat so hohes Fieber und dazu die Lunge… ich weiß nicht, ob er es schafft.“ Alle drei merkten, daß es TJ schwer fiel, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und Matt bot an: „Soll ich Colonel Young informieren?“  
Sie nickte. „Ja bitte. Und Sergeant“, wandte sie sich jetzt an Greer, „würden Sie Dr. Charles bitte dann wieder zum Steinraum bringen? Sie kann hier nichts weiter mehr tun.“  
„Natürlich.“  
„TJ, kann ich zu ihm?“, fragte Eli leise und bittend.  
Eigentlich wollte die Sanitäterin erst ablehnen, doch als sie Elis Gesicht sah, meinte sie: „Also gut, aber nur kurz. Er ist immer noch bewußtlos und braucht Ruhe.“  
„Danke“, sagte Eli nur und trat langsam ein.   
„Ich hole Dr. Charles“, sagte sie und folgte Eli.  
Kurz darauf waren nur noch TJ, Chloe und Eli auf der Krankenstation und alle drei standen um Rushs Bett herum.  
Der Wissenschaftler lag wie ein Toter da, Eli hatte im ersten Moment gedacht, er würde gar nicht mehr atmen, denn sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur unmerklich. Sein Gesicht war jedoch vom Fieber noch gerötet und auf seiner Stirn glänzten kleine Schweißperlen.  
Chloe, die neben ihm saß, legte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn und nahm dann zwei weitere, die sie als kühlende Wickel um seine Waden schlang. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus, fand Eli.  
„Chloe, soll ich Dich ablösen? Ruh Dich ein wenig aus, ich bleibe bei ihm, okay?“  
Das Mädchen blickte unsicher zu TJ. Ja, sie war schon ziemlich müde, aber genausowenig wie TJ oder Eli wollte sie Rush allein lassen, wenn Sie helfen konnte.  
Als sie jedoch TJ leicht nicken und Elis bittenden Blick sah, stand sie auf.   
„Ich könnte wirklich eine Pause gebrauchen. Wenn die Tücher trocken werden, einfach naß machen und dann neu auflegen, okay?“  
„Ja, schon klar, ich kann das, keine Sorge“, meinte Eli nur dankbar.  
„Ich komme später wieder und löse Dich ab. Danke!“  
Eli hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Rush. Der Wissenschaftler stöhnte leise, kam aber nicht zu Bewußtsein.  
TJ überprüfte noch einmal seine Werte und zog sich dann etwas zurück, um den beiden Männern etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.  
Eli hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, daß er mit Rush allein war. Sorgsam wechselte er alle paar Minuten die Tücher und ohne, daß er es vielleicht am Anfang selber mitbekam oder gar wollte, fing er an, mit Rush zu reden.  
„Sie hätten Ihren Doppelgänger mal sehen müssen“, fing er an, „er wußte nicht mal, wie man die Systemdateien der Destiny aufruft, das mußte ich machen. Und er war freundlich! Hat mich nicht angeschrieen oder herumkommandiert. Das war total strange. Ich meine, von Dr. Perry weiß ich, daß Sie auch nett sein können, aber uns haben Sie das noch nie gezeigt. Ich dachte zuerst, Sie würden irgendein Spielchen treiben, weil ich Sie bei der Arbeit allein gelassen und auf den Planeten gegangen bin, aber… als mir klar wurde, daß da was nicht stimmt… ich meine, ich kenne Sie nun schon so lange und auch wenn Sie mich oft herumkommandieren, anschreien und mich ständig zum Arbeiten einspannen…“ Eli hatte sich dicht neben sein Ohr gebeugt und füsterte jetzt nur noch, „…ich respektiere und schätze Sie sehr, vielleicht haben Sie nicht die besten sozialen Umgangsformen, aber… verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch, Sie sind ein Mentor und…“ spätestens jetzt war Elis Stimme selbst für Rush kaum hörbar, hätte er ihn hören können, … und wie ein Vater für mich. Sie reden mit mir, arbeiten mit mir, treiben mich an und ich glaube, Sie mögen mich sogar. Aber wenn Sie mich jetzt verlassen, dann sind Sie nicht besser als mein richtiger Vater. Bitte Rush, verlassen Sie mich nicht. Wir brauchen Sie… ich brauche Sie.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Rushs Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Dann bemerkte er, daß die Tücher schon wieder trocken waren und dankbar für kleine Ablenkung wechselte er sie rasch. Was hatte er da nur gerade für einen Unsinn erzählt? Zum Glück hatte Rush ihn nicht hören können, er hatte sich gehen lassen und das ärgerte ihn nun. Wenn Rush wach gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm vermutlich jetzt gehörig den Kopf gewaschen.  
Bei dem Gedanken mußte Eli unwillkürlich etwas schmunzeln.   
„Eli…“ hörte er auf einmal eine sehr leise Stimme und dann sah er, daß die Augen von Rush ein klein wenig geöffnet waren.  
„Nick…“, patzte Eli überrascht in dem er einfach Rush beim Vornamen nannte.  
„So… heiß“, stöhnte Rush und Eli rief nach TJ.  
Diese kam sofort angerannt und als sie sah, daß Rush bei Bewußtsein war, ergriff sie sofort die Chance um ihn zum Trinken zu nötigen.  
„Eli, hilf mir ganz vorsichtig ihn ein wenig aufzurichten. Er muß unbedingt etwas trinken.“  
„Klar, kein Problem.“  
Eli hatte keine Mühe Rush allein ein wenig aufzurichten. Der Wissenschaftler hatte keine Kraft ihm irgendwie zu helfen, doch er war so leicht, daß das gar nicht nötig war. TJ kam unterdessen mit einem Becher Kräuterwasser an und setzte ihn ihm behutsam an die Lippen.  
„Langsam schlucken“, befahl sie und Rush schaffte es immerhin, den Mund ein wenig zu verziehen, als er die recht bittere Flüssigkeit schmeckte.  
„Ja, ich weiß, das schmeckt scheußlich, aber es hilft.“ Sie hielt ihm den Becher noch einmal hin und nach ein paar Minuten hatte es Rush geschafft, den Inhalt zu trinken. Völlig erschöpft schloß er wieder die Augen und als Eli ihn wieder hinlegte war Rush gerade wieder dabei, wegzudämmern.  
„Dr. Rush, kämpfen Sie, haben Sie verstanden?“m gab ihm Eli noch nachdrücklich mit auf den Weg, bevor seine Sinne wieder schwanden.  
„Es war gut, daß er das getrunken hat, ich bin jetzt doch ein wenig zuversichtlicher. Die Kräuter sind wirklich hilfreich für ihn.“ TJ wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert und Eli machte damit weiter, die Tücher bei Rush zu wechseln. Irgendwie mußten sie das Fieber runterkriegen.

In den nächsten Stunden tauchte Colonel Young auf um sich nach Rushs Befinden zu erkundigen und war nur milde überrascht, daß Eli immer noch hier war und zusammen mit Chloe sich um den Kranken kümmerte.  
TJ konnte ihm auch nicht mehr sagen, als daß sein Zustand immer noch unverändert war und die Nacht die Entscheidung bringen würde.  
Nicht gerade glücklich über die Situation verabschiedete sich Young wieder und als ein paar Stunden später die Nacht anbrach und TJ Chloe und Eli in ihre Quartiere schicken wollten, lehnten beide vehement ab.  
So machten sie eine Rotation aus, damit Rush permant überwacht werden würde, doch keiner von ihnen fand in der Nacht Ruhe.   
Kurz nach Mitternacht bemerkte Chloe, die gerade an Rushs Seite saß, daß etwas geschah.  
„TJ!“, rief sie und im gleichen Moment fing Rush an, unkontrolliert zu zittern.   
Diese war sofort da, ebenso Eli, und untersuchte Rush kurz.  
„Seine Temperatur ist noch gestiegen und er hat Schüttelfrost...“, sagte TJ und brach dann ab.  
Chloe und Eli blickten sie angsterfüllt an, denn sie wußten, daß TJ ihnen gerade etwas verschwieg.  
„TJ, was ist los mit ihm?“, rief Chloe außer sich und versuchte, Rushs Beine ruhig zu halten, während Eli sich um seine Arme kümmerte.  
TJ antwortete nicht, sondern eile zu ihrem Medikamenten Schrank und injizierte Rush dann etwas.  
„Hört nicht auf mit den Wickeln, wir müssen das Fieber runterbringen.“  
„TJ, Du verschweigst doch etwas“, sagte Chloe und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
Die Sanitäterin seufzte, sagte dann jedoch: „Das gestiegene Fieber, der Schüttelfrost, das können Anzeichen für eine Lungenentzündung sein und in seinem Zustand… würde er das nicht überleben.“ Die letzten Worte waren sehr leise gewesen, aber Eli kam es vor, als hätte TJ sie rausgeschrieen. Sie wiederholten sich wie Glockenschläge in seinem Kopf und er schaute fassungslos zu Rush hinunter.  
„Nein, er wird nicht sterben, hören Sie Rush? Sie – DÜRFEN – NICHT – STERBEN!!!“ Eli hielt ihn etwas fester.  
„Wenn Sie es wagen an einer Lungenentzündung zu sterben oder an sonst was, dann bringe ich Sie um, hören Sie?“   
„Eli, ist schon gut, beruhige Dich“, sagte Chloe sacht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß ihr bester Freund so sehr an Rush hängen würde.  
TJ war neben ihn getreten und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, während sie ihn ansah. „Eli, ich habe noch nicht gesagt, es ist eine Lungenentzündung, nur, es könnte sein… was mich hoffen läßt ist die Tatsache, daß er noch nicht hustet. Also, positiv denken, okay?“ TJ sprach diese Worte viel zuversichtlicher aus, als sie selber war, aber es gab ihnen allen wenigstens einen Funken Hoffnung.   
Eli sagte nichts weiter, starrte Rush nur an und Chloe bemerkte ein winziges Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Doch er machte unermüdlich weiter mit den Wickeln.


	6. Chapter 6

Die nächsten Stunden waren kritisch. Das Fieber blieb weiterhin auf diesem neuen Höhepunkt, doch wenigstens hatte der Schüttelfrost nach einer Weile nachgelassen. Rush hatte Fieberträume, stöhnte und wandte sich unbeholfen hin und her. Unermüdlich waren TJ, Eli und Chloe dabei, ihn ruhig zu halten, zu versuchen, ihm noch ein wenig von dem Kräuterwasser einzuflößen und versuchten weiterhin, das Fieber zu senken. Gegen Morgen waren die Drei so erschöpft, daß Chloe, als sie sich kurzerhand auf ein Nachbarbett setzte um kurz auszuruhen, einfach zur Seite kippte und eingeschlafen war. TJ legte ihre Füße hoch und breitete eine Decke über ihr aus.  
„Eli, Du solltest auch schlafen gehen“, meinte sie dann.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage, wenn hier einer schlafen sollte, dann Sie! Sie sind schon seit wann… Tagen wach?“  
„Ich muß aber bei ihm bleiben und aufpassen. Gerade jetzt“, erwiderte TJ und Eli schlug vor: „Holen wir Dr. Charles wieder an Bord. Sie kann sich um ihn kümmern während wir eine Pause machen können.“  
Eigentlich war es TJ nicht Recht, ihren Patienten einfach jemandem anderen zu überlassen, aber sie war so unendlich müde und kaputt, daß sie schließlich zusagte. Sie würde Rush nichts nützen, wenn sie Fehler machen würde weil sie vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
„Also gut, bitte sag Camile Bescheid. Ich informiere den Colonel.“  
„Okay“, meinte Eli und nach einem kurzen Zögern stand er auf, blickte noch einmal auf seinen Mentor und verließ dann die Krankenstation.  
TJ informierte unterdessen Young über den Plan und der versprach, daß er neben der Ärztin noch Personal abstellen würde, die die Pflege übernehmen würden. Er dachte er, er müßte jemanden abkommandieren, aber es fanden sich viele Freiwillige.   
„Scheinbar ist Rush beliebter als ich dachte“, meinte er unterwegs zu Scott, als beide auf dem Weg zum Kommunikationsraum waren um Dr. Charles abzuholen.  
„Er ist ein egoistischer Bastard aber… er kann auch ganz nett sein. Sporadisch.“  
Young grinste nur und dann waren sie angekommen.  
„Dr. Charles?“, fragte er an Camile gerichtet.  
„Ja, geht es Dr. Rush wieder schlechter?“, fragte die Ärztin.  
„Das kann Ihnen Lieutenant Johansen besser erklären, bitte folgen Sie mir.“

„Dr. Charles?“, begrüßte TJ sie, als sie mit den beiden Männern eintraf.  
„Ja, ich bin es. Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte sie und trat gleich ans Bett heran um Rush in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Tamara erklärte kurz, was los gewesen war und äußerte auch ihre Vermutung einer Lungenentzündung betreffend, doch da Rush kein einziges Mal gehustet hatte, hielt auch Dr. Charles das für eher unwahrscheinlich. Was nicht nur Tamara, sondern auch Eli sehr beruhigte, der noch einmal zurückgekommen war.  
„Wir könnten alle eine Pause gebrauchen, um ehrlich zu sein“, meinte TJ dann. „Chloe ist vor Erschöpfung schon eingeschlafen und Eli und mir geht es nicht viel anders. Aber ich brauche jemanden, der weiß was er tut, falls es Dr. Rush schlechter gehen sollte. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nicht zu viel aus?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Sie fallen ja wirklich gleich um. Ich bleibe bei ihm und passe auf.“  
„Vielen Dank, Doktor. Eli, komm, Du hast es gehört, Rush ist in guten Händen. Schlaf ein wenig.“  
„Also schön, aber wenn etwas sein sollte, möchte ich es wissen, ja?“, bat der junge Mann noch und damit er auch wirklich alles mitbekam, machte er es einfach Chloe nach und legte sich auf eines der freien Betten im hinteren Teil, wo er ebenfalls sofort einschlief.  
„Wir haben noch ein paar freiwillige Helfer, die sich gerne mit um Dr. Rush kümmern würden“, meinte Young, als TJ schließlich in ihr Quartier gegangen war.  
„Helfer sind gern gesehen und ich habe etwas Gesellschaft“, antwortete die Ärztin nur kurz. „Aber maximal zwei Leute zur gleichen Zeit. Sonst wird es sogar mir zuviel.“  
„Kein Problem, wir werde eine Rotation ausmachen.“  
„Einverstanden. Schicken Sie die ersten gleich her.“  
„Lt. Scott, fragen Sie nach, wer genau alles helfen will und dann machen sie eine Rotation aus.“  
„Ja Sir“, anwortete Matt und machte sich auf den Weg.  
„Bis die Helfer eintreffen, gibt es etwas, das ich tun könnte?“, bot Young an.  
„Eigentlich nicht, aber danke.“  
„Okay. Dann widme ich mich wieder meinen Pflichten. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, zögern Sie nicht es zu sagen.“  
„Werde ich nicht. Danke.“  
Dr. Charles setzte sich neben Rushs Bett und wechselte die Tücher. Young blickte ein paar Sekunden zu, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Die Ärztin war nicht lange allein, nur ein paar Minuten später tauchten die ersten beiden Freiwilligen in der Gestalt von Brody und Volker auf. Nachdem sie sich kurz vorgestellt hatten, erklärte die Ärztin, was sie zu tun hatten und nutzte die Zeit, um sich TJ’s Medikamente einmal anzusehen, damit sie wußte, was sie tun konnte, sollte es noch einmal kritisch werden.

4 Stunden saßen die beiden Männer bei ihrem „Chef“, sich leise unterhaltend, und paßten auf, ob sich bei ihm irgendetwas veränderte. Alle paar Minuten wechselten sie immer noch die Tücher, doch das Fieber wollte einfach nicht sinken. Dr. Charles wachte ebenfalls mit Argusaugen über Rush, konnte aber aufgrund der begrenzten Mittel an Bord der Destiny auch nicht viel mehr tun, als zu hoffen, daß der Wissenschaftler durchhalten würde.  
Zur nächsten Schicht tauchte Lisa Park mit einer anderen Wissenschaftlerin auf, die eher still im Hintergrund ab und zu mit Rush gearbeitet hatte, scheinbar aber doch Sympathie für den ewig schlecht gelaunten Nörgler hatte.  
Die beiden paßten die nächsten Stunden auf und auch hier blieb Rushs Zustand unverändert.  
Dr. Charles machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen weil das Fieber so hoch blieb, doch das behielt sie für sich.  
Inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und Chloes Stimme ertönte plötzlich.  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, fragte sie und gähnte einmal, bevor sie vom Bett herunter glitt.  
„Gute 8 Stunden“, entgegenet Lisa ihr und meinte nur: „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie für sich und Eli etwas zu essen holen würden? Sie müssen hungring sein.“  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich komme gleich wieder.“  
„Sie beide können dann auch gehen“, sagte Dr. Charles. „Lt. Johansen wird auch gleich wieder hier sein und wenn ich mich nicht irre“, sie schaute in den hinteren Teil, wo Eli gerade aufwachte, „genau, Mr. Wallace ist auch gerade wach geworden. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe.“  
„Gern doch.“ Park und die andere Wissenschaftlerin erhoben sich und kurz bevor sie die Krankenstation wieder verließen, drehte sich Lisa noch einmal zu ihr um und fragte zögerlich: „Dok? Glauben Sie, Dr. Rush wird wieder gesund?“  
Das war einer der Momente mal wieder, die Dr. Charles in ihrem Dasein als Ärztin haßte – falsche Hoffnungen machen und dabei lächeln, nur um Angehörige in dem Glauben zu lassen, der Patient würde auf jeden Fall genesen und sie somit davon abhalten, in seiner Nähe ihn ihre Verzweiflung spüren lassen. So etwas war nie gut für den Heilungsprozeß, daher gab sie immer möglichst optimistische Auskünfte, wenn der Tod nicht gerade unmittelbar vor der Tür stand und es noch Hoffnung gab. Dr. Rush war ein so ein Fall. Natürlich hoffte Dr. Charles, der Wissenschaftler würde es schaffen, aber mit jeder Stunde und jedem Tag, an dem das Fieber anhielt und Rush schwächer wurde, sank seine Überlebnschance.  
Jetzt jedoch setzte sie ihr übliches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Er ist ein Kämpfer. Geben wir ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, so etwas dauert immer etwas. Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, daß er es schafft. Solange keine weiteren Komplikationen auftreten.“  
Lisa rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab, bedankte sich und ging dann.  
„Haben Sie das wirklich auch so gemeint, wie Sie es gerade gesagt haben?“, ertönte plötzlich hinter ihr die Stimme von Eli.  
Dr. Charles biß sich auf die Lippen, sie hatten den jungen Mann ganz vergessen. Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um, er saß inzwischen schon wieder bei Rush am Bett, und meinte dann: „Mr. Wallace, um ehrlich zu sein – ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es wirklich.“  
Sie spürte, daß der junge Mann die Wahrheit brauchte und keine falschen Hoffnungen.  
Eli nickte nur und sah dann wieder zu Rush hin. Er tat ihr leid, auch wenn sie nur kurz hier gewesen war, aber sie konnte sehen, wieviel Dr. Rush für Mr. Wallace bedeuten mußte.  
„Mr. Wallace…“, begann sie zögerlich, „vielleicht hilft es ihnen beiden, wenn Sie ihm einfach etwas erzählen.“  
Eli überlegte kurz. „Kann er mich denn hören?“, fragte er dann.  
Dr. Charles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber ein Versuch ist es wert. Die meisten Patienten, egal in welchem Zustand, spüren einfach die Nähe eines anderen, was meistens sehr hilfreich sein kann.“  
„Okay, dann werde ich ihm etwas erzählen…“, sagte Eli gedankenverloren, schwieg aber weiterhin.  
Dr. Charles ahnte wohl, daß es sich um eine Privatangelegenheit handeln würde und akzeptierte, daß er mit Rush allein sein wollte, aber das ließ sich leider nicht einfach machen. Wie auch immer, in ein paar Minuten würde sie eh wieder abgelöst werden.   
Genau passend kam Chloe wieder zurück, in der Hand ein Tablett haltend, auf dem 3 Schüsseln standen.  
„Hey Eli, ich habe uns dreien Frühstück mitgebracht… oder eher Mittagessen“, verbesserte sie sich.  
„Danke“, sagte Eli und nahm sich eine Schale runter. Er hatte wirklich Hunger inzwischen. Chloe reichte Dr. Charles ebenfalls eine hinüber und diese bedankte sich. Dann setzte sich das Mädchen auf die andere Seite von Rushs Bett und schweigend aßen sie den Brei auf.  
Wenig später tauchte auch TJ wieder auf. Dr. Charles und sie gingen in den hinteren Bereich und erstere informierte sie, was in ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war.  
TJ nickte dankbar, dann verabschiedete sie sich von Dr. Charles und funkte Young an, daß die Ärztin wieder abgeholt werden konnte.   
5 Minuten später waren sie wieder unter sich und TJ setzte sich mit an Rushs Bett.  
Nach einer Weile brach Chloe das Schweigen, in dem sie fragte: „TJ? Was glaubst Du, wie lange dauert es, bis das Fieber wieder runter geht?“  
„Nun, das hängt immer von den Umständen ab“, meinte sie dann. „Rush muß es allein schaffen, wir können nicht so viel für ihn tun. Es kann ein paar Stunden oder auch Tage dauern.“  
Chloe blickte verstohlen zu Eli und dieser hatte aufgehört zu essen, blickte nur traurig zu Rush.  
Seine Freundin legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Er schafft es, Eli, bestimmt.“  
Eli sagte nichts und bewegte sich auch nicht. Rush dagegen stöhnte auf einmal auf und seine Augenlider zuckten, doch er wachte nicht auf.   
Angespannt wartete TJ, ob der Schüttelfrost wieder einsetzen würde, aber zum Glück tat er das nicht.  
„Vielleicht hat er einen Albtraum“, meinte Chloe.  
„Gut möglich, so hohes Fieber gaukelt einem die verrücksten Dinge vor“, stimmte TJ zu. Sie erneuerte das Tuch auf Rushs Stirn und Eli, der schnell schaltete, kümmerte sich darum, die Wadenwickel zu erneuern.  
Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Wissenschaftler wieder etwas ruhiger.

Die nächsten Stunden bis zur Nacht vergingen schleppend langsam. Eli bestand darauf, daß Chloe und TJ sich schlafen legen sollten, er wollte bei Rush bleiben.   
Falls etwas sein würde übernachteten beide auf den hinteren Betten und nach einer Weile hörte Eli nur noch die gleichmäßigen Atmenzüge der beiden Frauen.   
Er beugte sich näher an Rush heran und drückte dann zaghaft seine Hand. Dr. Charles hatte gesagt, reden würde vielleicht helfen, als redete Eli.   
Am Anfang erzählte er nur vom Schiff und Reparaturen, darüber, daß er immer noch ein paar Probleme hatte das antikisch lesen zu können und daß er die Befürchtung hatte, Rush wäre deshalb von ihm enttäuscht, gerade weil ihm teilweise, wenn es gerade nicht um Zahlen ging, ab und zu kleinere Fehler unterliefen. Er erzählte einfach, was ihm einfiel und merkte erst viel später, daß er plötzlich bei seiner Mutter angekommen war. Normalerweise redetet er nie darüber, doch jetzt tat er es. Er erzählte alles, wie es zu ihrer HIV Infektion gekommen war, wie es war, als sein Vater noch zu Hause war und die Tragödie erfuhr, die Streiterein und Vorwürfe danach und schließlich, wie er seine Frau und ihn einfach verließ. Er wußte natürlich, daß Rush über seine Situation mit seiner Mutter Bescheid gewußt hatte, aber er kannte nicht diese Details. Er erzählte alles von damals und selbst, als er selber Tränen in den Augen hatte, hörte er nicht auf.   
Es tat ihm selber so gut, alles endlich einmal loszuwerden und er erzählte es dem Mann, den er als seinen Ersatz-Vater ansah, dem er trotz allem vertraute, wie keinem anderen weil er einfach hoffte, Rush würde ihn verstehen. Es fiel ihm außerdem umso leichter, weil Rush mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht hörte, was Eli da alles sagte.   
Nach einer Stunde verstummte er und stellte fest, daß er sich besser fühlte. Irgendwie erleichtert, was sein Selbst anging, aber immer noch von tiefer Sorge um Rush angefüllt.  
Eli wurde müde und ohne daß er es bemerkte, sank sein Kopf irgendwann auf seine Schulter und er nickte ein, seine Hand immer noch auf der von Rush liegend.

„Eli… ELI!“ Chloe, die gegen 3 Uhr morgens wieder wach geworden war, hatte ihren besten Freund noch immer schlafend neben dem Wissenschaftler vorgefunden und ihr Herz wurde ein wenig schwer, als sie bemerkt hatte, daß Eli noch seine Hand hielt.  
„Was… wo?“ Eli zuckte aus seiner unbequemen Haltung hoch und gab danach gleich einen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Sein Nacken war komplett steif und verspannt.  
„Eli, leg Dich hin“, meinte Chloe und deutete auf eine Liege.  
„Nein, ich bin wach, nur kurz eingenickt“, nuschelte er noch immer etwas schläfrig und massierte sich seinen Hals. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Rush, der immer noch ruhig da lag. Chloe war bereits dabei, die Umschläge wieder zu erneuern und Eli kam es siedendheiß in den Sinn, daß er das versäumt hatte, weil er eingeschlafen war.  
„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er mehr an den bewußtlosen Wissenschaftler als an Chloe gerichtet und kümmerte sich sofort um die Wadenwickel.  
„Eli“, meinte Chloe auf einmal, als sie gerade ihre Hand auf Rushs Stirn hatte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich glaube, das Fieber geht langsam runter.“  
„Was!?“ Eli legte sofort seine Hand ebenfalls auf Rushs Stirn und es stimmte, er glühte nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.  
„Sollten wir TJ nicht wecken?“, fragte Chloe leise und blickte auf die noch schlafende Sanitäterin weiter hinten.  
„Nein, laß sie noch schlafen. Wenn es sinkt, ist es gut, dann brauchen wir sie nicht wecken.“  
„So ist es Recht, Dr. Rush, kämpfen sie weiter“, raunte Eli leise vor sich hin und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit sah Chloe bei ihm Erleichterung und ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.


	7. Chapter 7

Als der künstliche Morgen dann ein paar Stunden später anbrach, wachte auch TJ wieder auf.  
„Guten Morgen, und? Irgendwelche Veränderungen?“, fragte sie, bevor sie überhaupt aufgestanden war.  
„Ich glaube, das Fieber ist gesunken“, meinte Chloe freudig und TJ eilte mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Rush. Diese legte zur ersten Prüfung auch ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und dann noch an seine Wangen und auch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
„Das ist es wirklich.“ Schnell holte sie ein Thermoter um nachzumessen und wurde auch von der Technik nicht enttäuscht.  
„Er ist bei 39,3° C“, teilte sie den anderen dann mit. „Immer noch viel zu hoch, aber besser, als die 40°C, die nicht runtergehen wollten.“  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Eli und seine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen.  
„Eli, leg Dich hin. Chloe und ich passen jetzt auf.“  
Etwas unwillig, aber doch mit der Erkenntnis, daß TJ Recht hatte, befolgte Eli die Aufforderung, machte allerdings vorher noch einen Abstecher zur Messe, um den beiden und sich Frühstück zu besorgen und entschied sich dann sogar dafür, ein paar Stunden in seinem Quartier zu schlafen und sich frisch zu machen.

Um die Mittagszeit tauchte er dann wieder in der Krankenstation auf, hatte praktischerweise gleich das Mittagessen mitgebracht und setzte sich dann wieder zu Rush.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, wollte er sich auf den aktuellsten Stand bringen.  
„Er wird wieder, Eli“, sagte TJ und lächelte. „Er ist bei 38,9°C inzwischen angekommen.“  
Ein breites Grinsen trat nun auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes und Chloe mußte schmunzeln. Dann sprach sie etwas an, das sie schon länger nebenher beschäftigte: „Eli, mußt Du nicht eigentlich am Schiff arbeiten?“  
Der MIT-Abbrecher zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln. „Brody, Volker, Park und die anderen haben alles im Griff. Die Systeme laufen und die können ruhig einen Tag ohne mich auskommen. Wenn was ist, werden die sich schon melden.“  
„Meinst Du nicht, daß Rush gleich einen Bericht von Dir haben will, wenn er wieder aufwacht? Sei lieber drauf vorbereitet, daß das das erste ist, wonach er fragen wird“, witzelte Chloe und Eli und TJ mußten kichern.  
„Da hat sie völlig Recht“, kam auf einmal eine sehr leise Stimme, die die drei dazu veranlaßte, fast ihre Schüsseln fallen zu lassen. Dr. Rush hatte die Augen wieder leicht geöffnet und sah zu Eli.  
TJ sprang sofort auf und wandte sich an den Kranken. „Dr. Rush, wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte sie und maß gleich noch einmal seinen Puls.   
„Durst…“, brachte Rush hervor und sowohl Eli als auch Chloe stürzen geradezu los, um ihm ein Becher Wasser zu holen.  
„Hier, trinken Sie“, meinte Eli führsorglich, drückte Chloe den Becher in die Hand, legte denn seinen Arm unter den Nacken von Rush und richtete ihn ganz vorsichtig ein wenig auf.  
Rush entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut und TJ fragte: „Schulter?“   
„Ja“, meinte er nur, dann hielt Eli im den Becher an die Lippen und der Wissenschaftler trank das ganze Wasser, wenn es auch ziemlich dauerte.  
„Noch mehr?“, fragte Chloe und Rush nickte.  
Während das Mädchen den Becher nachfüllte, fragte Rush, der jetzt etwas besser sprechen konnte: „Was ist mit dem Schiff?“  
Eli und TJ rollten synchron mit den Augen und Eli schimpfte: „Sie sind unmöglich! Das Schiff ist okay, Sie dagegen sind alles andere als okay. Kümmern Sie sich erst um sich selber.“  
Rush hob andeutungsweise eine Augenbraue und schaute Eli scharf an. Er kannte zwar schon die manchmal ein wenig kindischen Ausbrüche von Eli, aber noch nie war so einer gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen.   
„Ich… sorry“, murmelte Eli dann. „Aber Sie sind uns hier fast weggestorben und das erste und einzige, um das Sie sich Sorgen machen, ist das gottverdammte Schiff!“  
Rush seufzte. Eli hatte sich anscheinend wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und ganz tief in seinem Inneren war er sogar gerührt darüber. Deshalb beschloß er, ihm ein wenig entgegenzukommen in dem er sagte: „Ihr habt mich gut gepflegt, Eli. Deshalb mache ich mir keine Sorgen um mich.“  
Eli starrte ihn an, mußte dann aber leicht lächeln. Chloe kam mit dem Wasser wieder und Eli half dem erschöpften Rush noch einmal hoch.   
Als er den zweiten Becher auch geleert hatte, schloß er müde seine Augen.  
„Dr. Rush?“, fragte Eli, der befürchtete, er würde wieder bewußtlos werden.  
„Mir geht’s gut, ich bin nur müde“, meinte er dann und war Sekunden später auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
Eli blickte fragend zu TJ, doch diese lächelte. „Jetzt bin ich sicher, daß er es schafft“, meinte sie nur und Eli fühlte sich so erleichtert, wie selten zuvor.

In den nächsten Stunden blieben sie weiterhin bei Rush und konnten fast mit ansehen, wie es ihm langsam besser ging. Am späten Abend maß TJ noch einmal mit dem Fieberthermometer und meinte dann: „38°C. Das gefällt mir schon besser.“ Seine Rückenwunde sah soweit gut aus, das hatte sie mit Hilfe von Eli und Chloe vor einer Stunde überprüft und die drei bereiteten sich wieder auf die Nachtwache vor.  
Diesmal übernahm TJ die erste Nachtschicht, während Chloe und Eli in ihren Quartieren schliefen. Da Rushs Zustand jetzt nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich war, hatte sie die beiden guten Gewissens wegschicken können. Die junge Frau beschloß, ihre Anzahl von Vorräten auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und saß daher neben ihrem Medikamentenschrank und schrieb eine Liste.  
„Lieutenant?“, hörte sie ein wenig später Rushs leise Stimme und legte sofort ihr Schreibzeug hin.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Dr. Rush?“, fragte sie alarmiert und untersuchte ihn dann schnell.  
„Ja, ich habe nur Durst“, meinte er dann und Tamara holte sofort einen Becher Wasser.  
„Sie haben mir wirklich einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt“, sagte sie, als sie Rush beim Trinken half.  
„Wegen ein bißchen Fieber?“, hakte der Wissenschaftler leicht spöttisch nach.  
„Ja, deswegen“, sagte Tamara ein wenig ärgerlich über seine Leichtfertigkeit. „Nicht zu vergessen die Schußverletzungen. Sie waren mehr dem Tode nahe als dem Leben, also hören Sie bitte auf, immer alles so herunterzuspielen. Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“  
Rush blickte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und sagte dann, zu TJs völliger Verblüffung: „Tut mir leid. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, krank zu sein und nichtsnützig nur herumzuliegen.“  
„Glauben Sie mir, die Destiny kommt durchaus auch mal ein paar Tage ohne Sie aus. Sie sollten wirklich anfangen, den anderen ein wenig mehr Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Sie machen ihre Arbeit gut.“  
Rush seufzte. „Sie sind langsam und verstehen die Hälfte nicht. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Eli.“  
Tamara sah ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an und meinte dann: „Scheint, als wären Sie wirklich auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Sie können schon wieder meckern.“  
„Ich meckere nicht, das sind Tatsachen“, meinte Rush ruhig.   
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, daß es hier tatsächlich doch viele Leute auf dem Schiff gibt, die Sie aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen mögen?“, begann TJ etwas zu sticheln.  
Rush blickte sie jetzt etwas verwirrt an.  
„Neben Eli und Chloe hatten sie noch einige Helfer, die sich freiwillig gemeldet haben um sich um Sie zu kümmern.“  
„So?“, fragte er einfach nur, ließ sich aber weiter nicht aus der Reserve locken.  
„Nick, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht, aber hier sorgen sich einige Leute um sie. Also bitte hören Sie auf, als wären Sie Superman.“  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet.“  
„Nein, aber Sie verhalten sich so. Nur Arbeit, keine Pausen, Sie versäumen das Essen, trinken zu wenig…“  
„Wenn die anderen kompetenter wären, müßte ich nicht so viel arbeiten.“  
TJ seufzte laut und meinte dann kopfschüttelnd: „Ach, ich geb’s auf. Ihnen ist nicht mehr zu helfen.“  
Rush schwieg. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er völlig überrascht von TJ’s Worten, daß scheinbar nicht nur Eli der einzige war, der ihn ausstehen konnte. Doch er konnte niemanden mehr an sich heranlassen, außer Dr. Perry. Alles endete in Schmerz und Verlust. Nein, gerade hier auf der Destiny, Milliarden Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, mit immer denselben Leuten… das würde nur Ärger geben.  
Und dann war da auch noch Eli. Er hatte mitbekommen, was er ihm des nachts alles anvertraut hatte, wenngleich er sich am Anfang, als er sich an die wirren Träume erinnerte, nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich Eli gewesen war. Aber mit der Zeit hatte er Tatsachen von Träumen trennen können und obwohl er es versuchte mit aller Kraft zu vermeiden, so hatte er doch nicht verhindern können, daß Elis Worte ihn sehr berührt hatten. Falls er jemals einen Sohn gehabt hätte, das Wissen von Eli und sein Talent für Zahlen hätte er sich auch für seinen Sohn gewünscht. Vielleicht mochte er ihn deshalb so sehr, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Natürlich würde er das aber für sich behalten. Zumindest vorerst. Und Eli hatte noch weitaus mehr Potential in sich, als er im Moment selber für möglich hielt und Rush hatte es sich zu einer seiner Aufgaben gemacht, ihn in der Hinsicht so zu fördern, daß er das Maximum erreichen würde. Das war ihm sehr wichtig.  
„Haben Sie schon Hunger?“, fragte TJ plötzlich von hinten.  
„Nicht wirklich“, antwortete er.  
„Dann trinken Sie aber das hier noch“, meinte sie und hielt ihm einen Becher hin, in dem diesmal kein Wasser war, sondern irgendeine übel riechende Flüssigkeit.  
Er rüpfe die Nase. „Was ist das?“  
„Ein Cocktail. Trinken Sie, da sind Nährstoffe drin. Wenn Sie natürlich etwas essen möchten, tausche ich gerne…“  
Rush sah sie pikiert an, hielt die Luft an und trank kurzerhand ohne groß zu zögern alles auf einmal aus.  
TJ mußte lachen und nahm ihm dann den leeren Becher ab.   
„Respekt, das bekommt nicht jeder runter“, meinte sie dann, während Rush versuchte, das ebend Getrunkene nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken.  
„Ab morgen nehme ich gern das Essen“, sagte er dann und verzog noch einmal das Gesicht.  
„Gute Wahl“, entgegnete TJ nur und meinte dann: „Versuchen Sie jetzt zu schlafen. Sie sind noch weit von gesund entfernt und brauchen Ruhe.“  
Das fiel Rush gar nicht schwer, denn für seine Verhältnisse war die Wachphase gerade ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Er schloß die Augen und fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn kurze später wieder übermannte.

Als er das nächste Mal wieder erwachte, sah er in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Eli, der eine Schüssel in der Hand hielt.  
„Morgen Dok, ihr Frühstück“, meinte er fröhlich und half Rush in eine sitzende Position, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht seine Rückenwunde zu berühren.   
Trotz seiner Vorsicht stöhnte Rush auf, denn die Schmerzen waren immer noch da.  
„Tschuldigung“, murmelte Eli, doch Rush schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür können Sie nichts, die Wunde tut auch beim atmen weh.“  
Vorsichtig stopfte ihm Eli zwei Kissen hinter den Rücken und ließ ihn dann langsam drauf absinken.   
Nick war etwas schwindelig, denn seit Tagen war er zum ersten Mal so weit aufgerichtet, aber zum Glück legte sich das Gefühl schnell wieder.  
Da er noch zu schwach war um selber zu essen, trichterte ihm Eli den Brei Löffel um Löffel ein.  
Nach der Hälfte schüttelte Rush den Kopf. „Das reicht, mir wird schon schlecht.“  
Eli sah hilfesuchend zu TJ, doch die nickte.   
„Er kann den Rest später essen, für den Anfang war das gar nicht mal so schlecht.“  
„Okay.“ Er stellte die Schüssel beiseite und fragte dann: „Möchten Sie erst einmal so sitzten bleiben oder wollen Sie sich wieder hinlegen?“  
„Ich glaube, liegen wäre eine gute Idee“, erwiderte Rush und versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, damit Eli nicht so viel Arbeit hatte, aber der Versuch endete damit, daß er erneut aufstöhnte vor Schmerzen.  
„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen.“ Eli half ihm sofort und Rush sank erschöpft wieder in seine Kissen.  
„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß essen so anstrengend sein kann“, stöhnte er und schloß müde die Augen.  
„Sie haben auch immer noch Fieber, die Wunden sind noch nicht geheilt und Sie sind noch völlig kraftlos“, faßte Eli plump zusammen.   
„Jaja, ich weiß“, sagte Rush unwirsch. „Was ist mit der Destiny? Irgendwas Neues?“  
„Und Sie haben nur Arbeit im Kopf“, fügte Eli noch kopfschüttelnd hinzu.  
„Mit irgendwas muß ich mich schließlich beschäftigen, oder?“   
„Soll ich Ihnen Ihr Buch holen?“, bot Eli kurzerhand an. „Dann haben Sie was zu tun.“  
Rush rollte nur mit den Augen.   
„Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber darauf wieder gesund zu werden.“  
„Wie lange ist die Destiny jetzt schon im Hyperraum unterwegs?“, fragte Rush weiter, ohne auf Elis Mahnung einzugehen.  
Der junge Mann seufzte, sagte dann aber: „Seitdem Sie wieder hier sind, sind wir nicht einmal rausgefallen. Also…“, er überlegte kurz, denn das Zeitgefühl war ihm ein wenig abhanden gekommen, „3 Tage fast.“  
Rush runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist recht ungewöhnlich“, meinte er dann.  
„Das liegt daran, daß keine Portale mehr da sind im Augenblick. Sie hatten Glück, daß wir sie beide noch zurückholen konnten, das war die letzte Chance.“  
„Dr. Rush“, mischte sich TJ jetzt ein, „ich möchte mir noch einmal ihren Rücken ansehen. Wir werden Sie jetzt umdrehen, okay?“  
„Wenn’s sein muß“, murmelte Rush und machte schon wieder Anstalten, sich selber umzudrehen.  
Die Quittung kam sofort in stechenden Schmerzen und er gab einen Schmerzenlaut von sich.  
„Sie lernen es auch nicht, oder?“, meinte Eli etwas säuerlich und gemeinsam mit TJ halfen sie ihm dann, sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Die Sanitäterin löste die Kompresse und sah sich die Wunde genau an.  
„Sieht gut aus, aber ich desinfiziere sie lieber noch einmal. Das könnte jetzt etwas schmerzhaft werden“, warnte sie Rush vor.  
Etwas war leicht untertrieben, als TJ die Wunde desinfizierte hätte Rush am liebsten aufgeschrieen, so sehr brannte es. Doch er unterdrückte es tunlichst und biß sich dafür seine Lippe blutig. Außerdem konnte er nicht verhindern, daß seine Schulter begann zu zucken.  
„Ich bin gleich fertig“, beeilte sich TJ zu sagen, als sie es bemerkte. Dann war sie endlich fertig und Rush seufzte auf. Eli und TJ drehten ihn wieder auf den Rücken, nachdem TJ die Kompresse erneuert hatte und überprüfte dann noch einmal alle Werte von ihm.  
„Es sieht gut aus“, meinte sie dann an beide Herren gewandt mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn Sie noch ein paar Tage schön brav sind, bis die Infektion verschwunden ist, dann können wir bald über ein wenig Arbeit reden“, neckte sie Rush.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, immer ein deutliches Anzeichen, wenn er ärgerlich war, aber er sagte nichts.  
Eli konnte aber nicht anders und mußte lachen. „Sie sehen aus, als hätte Ihnen TJ gerade ihr Todesurteil verkündet.“  
„Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum Sie nicht schon längst bei der Arbeit sind“, fauchte Rush ihn statt dessen an.   
„Okay okay, Dok, bin ja schon weg.“ Trotz des harschen Tons war Eli nicht böse. Im Gegenteil, jetzt wußte er, daß Rush wirklich Rush war. Mit einem „falls Sie mich brauchen, TJ, funken Sie mich ruhig an“, verließ er vergnügt die Krankenstation.

Ein paar Tage später durfte Nicholas dann tatsächlich wieder immerhin sein Quartier beziehen. Allerdings stand er unter strenger Aufsicht von TJ und Eli, die mit Argusaugen darüber wachten, daß er sich nicht übernahm und regelmäßig seine Mahlzeiten einnahm.  
Seine Rückenwunde war jetzt schon fast vollständig verheilt und nach zwei endlosen Wochen (zumindest für Rush endlos), gesattet ihm TJ dann wieder, seine übliche Arbeit aufzunehmen.  
Als Eli morgens dann die Brücke betrat, blieb er abrupt stehen, als er Rush in dem Kirk-Stuhl sitzten saß. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Dr. Rush?“, fragte er entgeistert, doch selbiger reagierte gar nicht.  
Eli ging die paar Stufen hinunter und stellte sich dann vor ihn. Leicht genervt schaute Rush ihn schließlich an. „Sollten Sie nicht lieber an Ihrer Station sein anstatt zu überlegen, ob ich real bin oder nicht?“ giftete er dann in seiner üblichen Art.  
„Hat TJ Sie schon arbeitsfähig entlassen?“, fragte Eli nur, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen.  
„Ja, sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier. An die Arbeit.“  
Eli machte, daß er an seine Kontrollstation kam und hörte gleich darauf, wie die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Volker und Brody kamen herein, offensichtlich in einen Disput vertieft. Erst als sie die untere Plattform betreten hatten merkten sie auf einmal, daß ihr Boß ebenfalls auf der Brücke war und verstummten synchron um ihn mit großen Augen anzublicken.  
„Sie haben beide nicht recht“, fing er einfach an. „Weder die eine noch die andere These würde erklären, warum die Energieversorgung zusammengebrochen ist. Aber zum Glück für Sie bin ich jetzt da um das wieder geradezubiegen was sie natürlich geflissentlich übersehen.“  
Volker und Brody klappte wieder absolut synchron der Unterkiefer herunter, dann blickten sie zu Eli.  
Der zuckte nur die Achseln. „Einfach hinnehmen“, meinte er nur und begann, seine Arbeit zu erledigen, bevor Rush ihn aufessen würde.  
„Kümmern Sie sich lieber um etwas anderes und lassen Sie die Finger von Dingen, die sie nicht verstehen“, fauchte Rush die beiden noch einmal an und die suchten so schnell es ging das Weite an ihren Stationen.

Die nächsten Stunden trieb Rush sie in seiner üblichen Art an. Schließlich war es Volker und Brody gelungen, unter doch recht fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten die Brücke und somit Rushs Aufsicht zu entkommen und waren den restlichen Abend an der Bar zu finden, wo sie kräftig einen hoben.  
Eli hatte sich das Lachen verkneifen müssen, als die beiden den Rückzug angetreten hatten und überlegte selber, wie er langsam in sein Bett kommen würde. Er hätte es natürlich nie zugegeben, aber er war von den vergangenen Tagen doch recht müde.  
Verstohlen schaute er hinter sich und sah, wie Rush, eine Hand am Mund, einfach minutenlang und bewegungslos auf das Display in der Armlehne starrte.  
Eli konnte nicht anders, dieses Bild erinnerte ihn an den Rush Doppelgänger und er fragte mit einem verwegenen Grinsen: „Haben Sie vergessen, wie man auf die Systeme der Destiny zugreift? Ich kann helfen…“  
Rush schaute ihn ruckartig an, seine Augen verengten sich leicht und er sagte nur: „Mr. Wallce… wenn Sie sich nicht zugegebenermaßen so gut um mich gekümmert hätten vor ein paar Tagen, dann würde ich Sie jetzt hochkant von der Brücke schmeißen. Sie haben genau eine Minute um zu verschwinden.“  
Eli hielt sich nicht lange auf, hatte er es doch darauf angelegt, seinen Chef zu provozieren.   
„Bin schon weg, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob Sie wirklich Dr. Rush sind, denn normalerweise starren Sie nicht 5 Minunten Löcher in die Luft und…“  
„Hinaus“, wurde er mit einem scharfen Befehl unterbrochen und er rannte schon fast von der Brücke.  
Doch vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich um und sagte fast zögerlich: „Dr. Rush?“  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich in seinem Stuhl herum und blickte ihn finster an.  
Eli lächelte nur und meinte dann: „Es ist schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben. Gute Nacht.“ Dann war er verschwunden.  
Rush betrachtete die inzwischen wieder geschlossene Tür und ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen…


End file.
